Fire in Ice
by YFate
Summary: The Spirit Detectives discover a strange girl from the Sengoku Jidiai frozen in mob boss Turakane's underground vaults. Freed from her icy prison, she must learn to adapt to the modern world and the uncommon interest of a certain hot-blooded, fire youkai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc., of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.

**FIRE IN ICE**

_A/N: This story takes place early in both series; just after the Yukina case but before the Dark Tournament in "Yu Yu Hakusho," and just after Sango's village is destroyed, but before she realizes her brother is revived by Naraku in "Inuyasha."_

**Chapter One**

"This is a complete waste of my time." The apparition's look was as sour as his opinion of the whole assignment.

"You had something better to do, Hiei?" Kurama asked, more amused than put out by his friend's attitude.

"Hn." The fire demon folded his arms as they both gazed down from their perch among the thick trees that surrounded Tarukane's compound. Or rather, the _former_ Tarukane's compound. For all they knew, one of the other members of the illicit Black Black Club owned it now, since the former mob boss had lost all of his fortune and holdings - not to mention, his life - in a foolish wager against their teammates, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. Kurama wondered what had Hiei glaring down at the mansion, and if memories of his twin sister's imprisonment by Tarukane were adding to the fire demon's bad mood. But then, Hiei was rarely in a good one.

"We should be training for the Dark Tournament, fox," Hiei growled, "not performing animal control for Spirit World."

Kurama smiled. The shorter apparition had a point. The tournament was less than two months away, and they all needed to spend every spare moment training to become stronger. While he and Hiei were helping Kuwabara as much as they could, their friend Yusuke was training extensively - and exclusively - with the powerful old priestess, Genkai. The Spirit Detective knew more than anyone else how much they were all going to need it. The Dark Tournament would test all of their strength and skills as a team against opponents and demons none of them - except maybe Youko, the fox spirit who shared Kurama's body - had ever fought before.

Held every five years, the Dark Tournament was created for the jaded amusement of the infamous Black Black Club. Pitting demon against demon in a savage contest to the death, the winner claimed one wish be granted as well as title of Tournament Champion. Both incentives ensured a high turn-out of good fighters, for the tournament's renown had grown with its bloody notoriety. The exclusive crime-lords of the Black Black Club put up five-man teams, who would fight one-on-one in a bloody duel to the end. Fortunes were made and lost at the betting tables of the Dark Tournament, and since the tournament served a useful purpose in expunging the most violent (not to mention, most ambitious and bloody-minded) demons, then Spirit World supported it.

And every tournament, Prince Koenma - their sometime boss, heir-apparent and chief administrator of Spirit World - was given by facetious courtesy the human team "invited" to take part. Since participation was mandatory upon pain of death, Prince Koenma could only hope his current team - namely, the spirit detective, Yusuke, the psychic, sword-wielding Kuwabara, the fox spirit Kurama and the fire apparition, Hiei - might grow strong enough to win.

"Come on, you two! Why are you just standing there when we have work to do?" Botan waved from the compound's doorway, her bouncy, blue ponytail bright against the shadowed entrance.

"Hn." Hiei disappeared with a glower and Kurama chuckled under his breath as he followed after his short friend at a much slower pace. Botan's cheerful enthusiasm often grated on the irritable fire demon, but Kurama was glad she had come. It would be easier to dispose of the mindless, raging beasts in Tarukane's "collection" with the ferry-girl's assistance.

He pitied the poor brutes, most of whom would have to be put down, if Koenma's information was anything to go by. Like many of the greedy gangsters in the Black Black Club, the former crime-lord had had many illicit dealings with the underworld demons in Living World. Tarukane had a fascination with demonkind, and had collected various monsters he liked to call his "pets." A disgusting perversion of poor, blood-maddened beasts who'd best be put out of their misery, caged and tormented as they were for so long that little intellect - if they'd had any in the first place - survived.

Tarukane liked to claim he was a collector of the extraordinary and unique, but all he was was a base-profiteer with a mad circus of rabid animals. He'd bought most of his demonic monsters on the black market, and kept them penned beneath his vast compound for his own perverse amusement. He'd probably even used a few to fight in the vicious mini-tournaments the Black Black Club held to weed out and train their chosen teams for the main tournament. But more likely, those poor beasts were just used for the sadistic dog-fights the former Gonzo Tarukane had first made his fortune on in the backstreets of whatever hole he'd crawled out of.

Completely deserted, the mansion had been hurriedly picked over by the few men who had survived Tarukane's death. Kurama frowned at the pure waste as he spotted more than one priceless object smashed or torn by willful malice. The smell was pervasive - it had been only a few days since the whole Yukina case was closed, but the mundane police of living world hadn't been alerted yet. Perhaps Spirit World had intervened so that he and Hiei could erase all evidence of any demonic activity before the living world authorities arrived, though Kurama was surprised the Black Black Club hadn't already moved in to claim Tarukane's holdings. The transfer was probably being handled by lawyers who could keep their hands clean of the actual dirty work involved in handing over the mobster's vast fortune to Sakyo.

But that was really not their concern. Koenma had expressed urgency in taking care of Tarukane's pets before any authorities arrived to investigate. As Yusuke was off training full-time with Genkai for the upcoming Dark Tournament, and Kuwabara was currently residing in after-school detention - again - that left the job to the other two members of the team.

Not that Kurama expected this job to be hard - at least, not physically, but it presented a rather interesting moral dilemma. He didn't relish disposing of the poor brutes he was expecting - and did - find in Tarukane's basement. He was surprised by the man's diverse tastes, which ran the gamut from the most viciously rabid, to the ugliest amphibian he'd ever seen, to the most exotic man-eating demon plant. That one was easy to dispose of - the fox merely used his own natural affinity and mastery over plants to shrink the giant Venus man-trap into a tiny, wrinkled seed as Hiei made short work of killing the poor, mindless beasts who raged so savagely against their captivity. Dealing the mercy blow was never easy, but Kurama was nothing if not ruthless when he had to be. Though the anger and repugnance in Hiei's smoldering red eyes as they grimly went about their task was the same emotion that gnawed inside Kurama behind the stoic mask he turned on the situation.

The bug-eyed amphibian, at least, could be spared. Ugly as it was, it was as mild and ingratiating as a puppy, though that was as disturbing in its way. That such a noble creature as a Komodo demon could be hatched and raised to be such a fawning dog was as twisted as the poor brutes who had been starved into viciousness. But Botan, at least, was spared the worst of the carnage as she played with the poor thing. She promised that it would have a good home in Spirit World, though she wondered how they'd hide it from Koenma long enough for the prince to be won over on the idea. And then gagged and giggled as the long tongue laved her face in lizard drool.

"That's repellant," was Hiei's acidic comment as he turned and stalked towards the far end of the hall, where sealed doors invited misgivings as to what other "treasures" the crime boss had kept hidden behind them. Expecting more despicable savagery, they were both surprised to find the strange items, each carefully secured within their own climate-controlled glass display case or chamber. Ancient mummies and Egyptian art, carefully preserved in dried, airless cases; a pristine soul-eating banshee sword kept dormant in water. A stuffed Python whose coils filled an entire room, and a curious statue captured entirely in ice, the ragged oblong held suspended in a room whose temperature was held at a constant -200 degrees Fahrenheit.

"What is that?" Botan suddenly appeared between them, ugly amphibian in tow. She went and pressed her palms against the glass before Kurama could stop her, afraid it was electrified. But whatever security systems there once existed were disarmed, and nothing happened when the ferry-girl put her nose against the glass trying to peer inside. "Why, it looks like a girl! Riding a...cat? A big cat?"

Curious, Kurama returned from his study of the banshee sword as Hiei appeared at Botan's side with a scowl. They stared at the blue ice, which glittered in the pallid lights used to illuminate it. Botan was right. There, in the center of the roughly oblong block, forever frozen in mid-snarl, was a giant, saber-toothed cat. Upon its back was a slender figure, expression forever arrested in grim defiance as she lifted a giant weapon - a boomerang? - above her head with one arm. Even her long, black ponytail had been caught in mid-swirl, as if the pair had been trapped in mid-leap, somehow flash-frozen to stay suspended for all time in that block of ice.

"She's human!" Botan gasped, staring down at some gadget she'd taken out to scan the chamber with.

"But that's a demon she's riding," Kurama said, spying the two tails at the end of the snarling cat's arched spine. "That's a nekomata. A fire youkai."

Hiei's red eyes cut to his, and Kurama frowned.

"She...she's alive," Botan breathed, staring down at her instrument.

"Impossible," Hiei said flatly. "No human could survive _that."_

"Not entirely, Hiei," Kurama interrupted coolly. "Humans have been experimenting with cryonics for quite some time."

"That's not cryonics, fox. Whatever else it is, that ice's origins are definitely demonic." Hiei crossed his arms, still unconvinced.

"Are you saying a demon somehow froze that poor girl?" Botan blinked, agitated by the thought. "But...when? And how?"

"How? That is open to speculation. There are many demons capable of it, though few exist in human world. That blue dragon you killed, Hiei, in the Four Spirit Beasts' stronghold, was more than capable of freezing a person solid. That was how Seiryu often slayed his opponents." Kurama grimaced, a faint suspicion tickling across the back of his mind as dusty memories stirred. "As to when - well, I have my suspicions."

"Suspicions?" Botan's wide pink eyes turned to him, silently begging for an explanation. Hiei settled with a cool look.

Kurama tapped an idle finger against the glass. It was cold, even thick and leaded as it was. "Her clothing, for one. That's demon-threaded body armor, and that symbol on her left breast, faint as it is, reminds me of a clan I - or Youko, rather - once knew. Or knew about, rather. It was a clan of demon slayers."

"Demon slayers?" Botan blinked as Hiei scoffed at the idea. "But the taijiya are only legends…"

"No, the taijiya were very real, at one time." Kurama hesitated, for it did seem too fantastic to be true. "But that was almost five hundred years ago."

"Five hundred years?" Botan blanched. "You're saying that poor girl's been frozen solid for _five hundred years?"_

"Impossible," Hiei repeated, though there was uncertainty in his growl.

"Unlikely, I must admit," Kurama said, "that she and the nekomata could have survived for five centuries frozen in ice, but not impossible. And I could be mistaken; these are only speculations on my part. I can only guess as to when the event occurred, really." He shrugged fatalistically.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" Botan's brows lowered determinedly.

"Botan - " Kurama cautioned, but it was already too late. The oar had already appeared in the ferry-girl's hands and she'd swung it like a club at the thick glass. The oar bounced off, leaving hardly a smudge on the leaded glass. Botan cried out in surprise as the arrested force sent the oar swinging wide.

"What the...?"

"It's safety glass." Kurama shook his head, gently stopping the oar when the ferry-girl was game for a second try.

"Let go, Kurama!" Botan protested.

"Botan, think about this. Maybe there was a reason that girl was frozen. Maybe it was done for her own good or someone's protection. We cannot know all the reasons why - "

"We can't just leave her in there!" Botan cried, upset that he would stop her. She tugged on her oar, but Kurama tightened his grip, and she gave him a furious look.

"Botan, think about it first - " Kurama pleaded, understanding the girl's righteous indignation but unwilling to concede the necessary caution they should take. "Without knowing all the circumstances for her imprisonment, it would be foolish of us to act rashly - "

"Hn."

Kurama's head turned sharply, but he was already too late. The crack and splinter of shattering glass as Hiei brought his sharp sword across it was loud in the empty echoes of the underground dungeons. Kurama instinctively turned his back, protecting Botan with his body as the glass fell around them with tinkling pings of impact. The nervous amphibian scooted away with a squeal, making a break for the other room as a frigid cloud of white condensation slipped free from the opened vacuum of the space with a whoosh of escaping air. An alarm sounded, adding its annoying cacophony to the background. A scatter of red lights blinked across the small digital pad secured to one side of the display case, its own beeping creeping up to add to the sudden noise. The temperature rose steadily as the hallway's warmth filled the small chamber, rising too quickly for the air coolers to keep up. Smoke appeared as a muffled bang and double boom-boom signaled the compressors overheating.

"Hiei!" Kurama called out, but the fire demon was already inside the chamber. Kurama kept Botan back by grabbing her elbow, though she struggled and gave him a dirty look. The fox didn't like having the ferry-girl out from under his protection. He knew Hiei could handle himself - though his impetuousness was ill-timed as always. The fox waited with bated breath, recognizing as the fire demon ruthlessly used his own jyaki to speed the process of melting the huge block as he used the very fire of his nature to melt the ice.

The dripping splots became a wet wrench as bigger chucks fell away from the ragged block, the glowing heat from Hiei's palms pressed against the ice digging deeper through the frigid surface. The glow of the fire youkai's jyaki grew as red-hot as iron in the forge, and the ice suddenly split, spilling its contents out in a variable flood of chilling water. The nekomata's eyes suddenly blazed, glowing as red as Hiei's palms as it slid like a seal along the floor, its rider slipping bonelessly off of its back as the giant weapon fell with a dull clatter behind them. A shudder ran through the cream-colored body, and the cat gasped in a deep, hoarse breath. The glow in its eyes flared as a weak flame momentarily engulfed it. The cat shrank substantially in size, its exhale a tiny, pitiful mew as the light in its crimson eyes dulled and closed.

"Oh, the poor thing!" Botan twisted out of Kurama's loosened hold and ran to gather the poor, collapsed kitten into her arms, making cooing noises to comfort it. "I can't believe you consider this little kitten dangerous, Kurama! Why, the poor thing is nearly hypothermic!"

Her hands suddenly glowed with healing energy, engulfing the tiny cat in blue light as she frowned in concentration. "This might not be of much help - my spirit energy is already pretty low, but at least I can do this much…"

Still wary, Kurama gingerly stepped through the jagged glass and crossed the sopping floor. Hiei had already turned the girl over. Kurama knelt beside the fire demon, uncertain if it had all been in vain, for the girl's lips were blue and her pallor sickly. Extending two fingers with a frown, he tested the girl's pulse along the side of her neck, and her chilled skin felt clammy. He finally found her pulse, faint but steady, and shook his head. He was still uncertain if this was such a good idea, although the girl hardly looked as menacing as she had frozen in the ice. She was certainly much smaller than he'd expected. He looked over at her giant weapon, lying past where Hiei knelt with her half-propped against him, and was impressed by its size.

A weak cough bowed the girl's body and she choked.

"Turn her over, she needs to get the liquid out of her lungs," Kurama instructed, and Hiei shifted. Water dribbled out of the girl's mouth with another weak cough. A shudder ran over the thin frame before she, too, collapsed into a dead faint.

"How is she?" Botan hovered anxiously over them, the kitten cradled in her arms, and Kurama shook his head as violent shivers wracked the slender body. Hiei impatiently stripped his trench coat off and bundled the girl inside it. Kneeling in the icy water, the fire demon paid it no attention as he wrapped his arms around the slight girl and cradled her against his bare chest. Feeling the heat emanating from the youkai's body, Kurama realized the fire apparition was warming and drying the girl with his own jyaki.

"I think she'll be fine, once she gets warm," Kurama said, surprised by the demon's altruism. Hiei was never one to expend his energy on anyone else's behalf, let alone a stranger's, and a human one at that.

_*She was trapped by that bastard, just like Yukina,*_ the fire demon abruptly intruded into his thoughts, as if sensing Kurama's confusion. The fox nodded faintly in sudden understanding. Hiei's twin sister had been held captive by the evil mob boss, forced to cry through carefully inflicted torture for the precious gems created by her tears. Hiei had been all but forced to sit on the sidelines in that situation by Spirit World's deliberate interference, though he had been the one to truly rescue Yukina in the end. Still, it had galled the short demon that he had not been able to really save Yukina from the torture she'd already suffered, and he had never been permitted any real closure on the matter, since Yukina had pled for the vengeful fire demon to spare Tarukane's life.

No, Tarukane had not met his final fate at Hiei's hands, more's the pity, though he _had_ at least suffered at the hands of their enemies, the Toguro brothers. But Kurama could understand a little why Hiei might correlate this girl's situation to his twin sister's, if the similarity seemed a little vague. Still, he now understood what motivated the demon in his atypical actions.

"Kurama, give me your coat," Botan ordered, cuddling the fire cat in her arms. "I should wrap the poor kitten up, though she's strangely no longer shivering." Botan frowned in confusion, and Hiei grunted as he stood up, the slight girl held easily in his arms.

"If she's a fire youkai, than she won't need it. Her blood's hotter than a normal demon's. She'll recover on her own."

"Oh." Botan looked down at the limp kitten in surprise.

"She'll sleep for a while yet, though," Kurama said, "to fully recover." He frowned unhappily at the girl in Hiei's arms. "As will she."

"Well, then, we'd best be off, hadn't we?" Botan said, suddenly all business. "Unless there's anything else?"

"Besides your pet lizard?" Kurama dryly reminded.

"Oh, you mean Baby?" Botan smiled fondly as an ugly head peered cautiously around the door, a bulging eye blinking as it nervously whined. "You're not as cute as this little precious," the ferry-girl cuddled the limp kitten to her cheek, "but you're just as sweet, aren't you, Baby?"

Baby's skinny, forked tongue dropped two feet to the floor as - he? she? it? - grinned and chuffed low in its throat, scampering up like a puppy.

"Jorge is just going to love you!" Botan reassured the giant lizard as Hiei growled something under his breath.

"Oh, right!" Botan, now back to her bouncy, bossy self, readily agreed. "We'll leave the rest of this mess for the ogres to mop up, and can be on our way. Though I need to report to Koenma on what's happened as soon as I can." The ferry-girl frowned distractedly, scooping up her oar and letting it dissolve into thin air as Kurama went and picked up the unconscious girl's weapon. He staggered under its weight, and turned calculating green eyes on the limp girl who didn't look strong enough to lift a fork, let alone a sizeable, demon-boned boomerang like this one. He knew, more than anyone, how looks could be deceiving. Judging from the amount of weapons she carried, as well as the worn hilt on the sword slid into her belt and the finely threaded silk armor she wore, she was no stranger to fighting. But fighting for who, or what, that remained to be determined…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc., of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.

**FIRE IN ICE**

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I was surprised by the response to this story, I didn't know there were that many HieiXSango fans out there. =)_

**Chapter Two**

"Take five, dimwit. We got visitors."

"Huh?" Yusuke barely saved himself from taking a header on the grass as the old priestess's spiritual wall abruptly faded. "Damn it, you old witch! Ya cudda warned me!"

"Ha! Like you need any help falling on your face from _me_," the grey-haired psychic snapped, before turning a raised brow on the glow of energy swirling across the grassy verge in front of the hill-top shrine.

"What the - "

"You need to work on sensing spiritual energy, dimwit. You suck." Genkai glowered over her shoulder, arms crossing as she impatiently waited for the shadowy figures within that orb of light to solidify into the familiar members of Urameshi's team. Botan's energy was unmistakable, as were the aural signatures of Hiei and the human fox spirit, Kurama. The others, though...

"What's with the petting zoo?" the elderly miko demanded, eying the ridiculous, bug-eyed amphibian who cowered behind Botan's legs and the dead cat held in her arms.

"I'm so sorry for the intrusion, Genkai-sama, but - Yusuke!" Botan's respectful bow turned into a wreath of smiles as she spotted the Spirit Detective.

"Hey, guys." Yusuke raised a hand and then a brow when he spotted the girl in Hiei's arms. "Stooping to abduction now, three eyes? What, the usual pick up lines ain't working to get you the odd piece of ass?"

"You are a simple child, detective." Hiei's red eyes positively burned.

"Yusuke Urameshi!" Botan's cheeks flushed with color as she used her best Mary Poppins' voice to express her outrage. "That was hardly called for!"

"Trust the dimwit to stick his foot in it." Genkai gave her pupil a sour look. "So, I take it this isn't a social visit?"

"No, lady," Kurama said. "It's a long story - "

"Which in your polite way means, hurry up and let us inside." Genkai smiled at the kitsune's discomfiture. She liked twitting the younglings. "Well, come on, then. The day isn't getting any younger, and Yusuke needs to get back to training."

"Now wait a minute, Grandma!" Yusuke protested. "You can't expect me to just - "

"Hell, yes, I can." Genkai glared. "You wanna get strong enough to beat Toguro, you young snot? Because as you are right now, he'd kill your stupid ass with one hand tied behind his back."

Yusuke grimaced. The old crone had a point, damn her.

"Better get your rear in gear, brat, if you wanna finish by supper-time. I expect five-hundred push ups and twenty miles before you see so much as a single grain of rice."

"What!" Yusuke glared. "You're a real sadist, you know that, Grandma?"

"Make that one-thousand push ups." The priestess smiled sweetly, her worn face giving a hint of its former beauty, before turning away and snapping over her shoulder, "Well, are you just going to stand there looking stupid or come in? Damn kids!"

"Hn." Hiei's grin was pure malice for the sweat in store for Yusuke. Yusuke gave the short demon an impressive scowl before shrugging and dropping to the grass. His grouchy count accompanied them inside the dim shadows of the inner temple.

They crossed the main room, which was given over to the temple's shrine, and followed the short, weathered figure as she took them to the tidy kitchen, where she collected some supplies and they left the amphibian with Genkai's grim aside, "I don't want him shitting on the carpet."

"Come along, then. Might as well bring them both." Her sour look didn't fool any of them. Snicking the shoji screen back, the priestess indicated Hiei should lay his burden on the futon. "Open the window," she told Kurama, "it's stuffy. Haven't had a reason to use this room in a while."

Kurama did as ordered, and turned back, surprised by how carefully Hiei was laying the girl on the bed as Genkai peered at the small cat in Botan's arms and grunted.

"Huh. A nekomata. Well, she'll do for now. Just needs some sleep." The old priestess turned a knowledgeable eye on the girl. "She, however…" The miko knelt across from Hiei on the other side of the futon, and busied herself checking the patient.

"Start talking," she instructed as she went about her task, and Botan explained how they had found and freed the pair as she tenderly wrapped the little cat in a thick blanket and gently laid her at the foot of the bed.

"Here, Botan, help me get her out of this - "

"Armor," Kurama supplied, and Genkai leveled a look at him.

"Think I don't have eyes in my head, kit? I know what it is. Now, both of you boys get your asses out of here." She matched scowls with Hiei. "Don't even think about it, Sparky."

"Hn." The demon snapped to his feet and stalked out, Kurama gingerly following. He eyed the deadpan expression on the shorter demon's face as he took a cross-armed stance outside the door, noting the fierce glitter in his crimson eyes. Hiding a smile, Kurama casually leaned against the other wall to wait.

ooOOOoo

The door eventually slid open to reveal Botan, her expression peculiar as she stared down at all the weapons held in her arms. "Here," she pushed them on Kurama, "take these - somewhere. Genkai says, 'Just in case.'"

At least one of them was being sensible enough to take precautions. Not that Kurama didn't pity the girl, but they didn't know enough of her story or her intentions. But what was done was done, and he wouldn't have wanted to see her frozen still. He was just naturally more cautious than his friends, and often worried over the consequences their oft-times brash actions could bring. Normally, Yusuke and Hiei would share his suspicions, but the detective, surprisingly, was rather nonchalant about Hiei's impetuousness. Perhaps it was because the girl hardly seemed intimidating, lying so pale and lost under the thick pile of blankets Genkai had spread over her to stave off a chill or fever as she recovered from her ordeal.

She was rather easy on the eyes - as Yusuke put it in much crasser terms - and that certainly didn't hurt in winning the detective's sympathy. Delicate of form and feature, she hardly seemed capable of lifting that giant boomerang Kurama had absently propped outside. Fetching it, the fox mulled over the quandary the strange girl represented as he locked it up with her other weapons inside Genkai's dojo. There were certainly a lot of them, and he wondered how she had hid so many knives and stars and bombs about her person. But the weapons themselves only confirmed his suspicions that this girl came from the Warring States Era. Blades of such quality workmanship could not lie.

Hearing the distinctive scrape of metal on wood, he looked over to see Hiei had unsheathed the taijiya's sword to stare critically at the blade. The apparition idly tested the edge with a thumb, and it drew blood. Feeling eyes on him, the demon suddenly looked up and met the kitsune's measuring gaze.

"Hn." The demon sheathed the sword with a snap, and carefully laid it on the shelf above the scattered collection of the girl's other weapons. He absently licked the blood from his thumb, the slight wound already starting to heal.

"You seem a little…preoccupied…with the girl, Hiei," Kurama cautiously probed.

"And you seem preoccupied by that fact, fox," came the quick snap of his reply. The shorter demon turned to face him fully, his piercing, red eyes narrowed. "Too much so."

"Well, I cannot help but note that you seem rather…_attentive_." Kurama couldn't help but tease.

"That's hardly your concern, Kurama," came the chilling rejoinder as Hiei deliberately turned away. Kurama raised a thin brow, hardly intimidated by the lethal menace fairly seething off of the short figure. But any further questions were forestalled by Hiei's abrupt disappearance as he used his inhuman speed to leave the fox alone inside the room.

"Interesting," Kurama said, his green eyes thoughtful.

ooOOOoo

Padding down the dim hallway, Yusuke fought back a yawn as he distractedly peered inside the girl's room. Perhaps it was the convenient set of red headlamps faintly glowing deep inside the shadows that stopped him, or perhaps it was the surprise that Hiei had strangely taken up residence on the window sill. Arrested by the fact, the Spirit Detective frankly stopped and stared at his friend, who finally left off pretending to brood out the window and met his rampant curiosity with a glare.

"What is it you want, detective?" The bite in the fire apparition's voice hardly deterred the stubborn youth.

"Since when do _you_ feel the need to baby-sit sick humans?" Yusuke bluntly demanded.

The lip curled. "You're a fool."

Yusuke smirked and casually propped one shoulder against the door-frame. "Really? Than why is it, three eyes, you've decided to park your carcass on that particular window?"

"Maybe because it's the one place he thought he could escape your stupid mouth," Genkai dryly interrupted, absently pushing him out of her way as she came to check on her patient.

"What is it with demons and darkness?" she grumbled, flipping on the switch and making both boys wince at the sudden flood of light. Ignoring them, the short priestess sunk to her knees beside the futon and rested one palm on the girl's forehead.

A tiny head popped up from the bundle of blankets at the foot of the futon, black ears flicking up. A pair of crimson eyes blinked into focus and then a sudden, menacing growl erupted as the little cat took in the strangers around her. She bared her sharp teeth, her back stiffening.

"Grandma!" Yusuke darted forward to protect his mentor, but the old priestess held up a wrinkled hand as she scowled at the cat.

"Stop that," she ordered. "We're here to help."

The cat stared at the psychic, who calmly held the scarlet scrutiny for a long moment, before the little cat finally subsided. She meowed in a way that somehow conveyed cautious question, and the priestess smiled faintly.

"Yes, I'm a healer. I'm Genkai, and that idiot over there is Yusuke, and that idiot over there is Hiei."

The wide eyes regarded both boys with deep suspicion, the creamy tails twitching indecisively.

"They're friends, even if they _are_ idiots," Genkai reassured the kitten, who visibly relaxed when Yusuke scowled.

"Gee, thanks, Grandma."

The whiskers twitched, and he could have sworn the little cat was laughing at him, for the look in her red eyes was amused. She neatly wrapped her tails around her front paws as she sank back on her haunches.

"Speak for yourself, detective," Hiei growled, and the cat gave him a piercing look. The staring contest that followed between the two made Yusuke raise a dark brow in question.

"Intimidated, three eyes?"

"You're a fool, detective." Hiei finally gave off staring at the cat to regard him with chilling disdain. "I'm certain Kirara appreciates the limitations of your human intelligence."

"Kirara?" Yusuke blinked.

"That's your name?" Genkai asked. The little cat meowed and suffered the elderly woman to scratch behind her ears. She raised a paw and patted the unconscious girl beside her, her demand imperious and unmistakable.

"She'll be all right," the old priestess reassured her. "It's more the healing spell I put her under to stave off fever than true exhaustion. She'll awake in the morning, I assure you."

The little cat mewed worriedly, and huddled beside the unconscious girl, her red eyes never moving from the inert figure.

ooOOOoo

"You'll stay?"

Hiei turned to regard the gruff priestess with a cool look.

Genkai smirked. "I take that as a yes."

Expecting - and receiving - no reply, she merely patted the little neko before getting stiffly to her feet. Hiei watched the grey-haired psychic with a narrow eye. Genkai often pretended to more vigor than she really had. The day had been long for the old woman. Training a stubborn hothead like the detective would take a lot out of anyone, let alone casting healing magics.

"Fetch me if there's need," she said, and flipped the light off on her way out, knowing Hiei had no need of it.

"Hn." He turned his attention back out the window, but knew immediately when the little nekomata jumped down from the futon and padded over to him. Mouth twisting, he stared down at her. She was rather repugnantly cute; tiny, big-eyed and two-tailed as she was. Not a bad tactic, actually, for a minor demon. Youkai often used pretty subterfuge to hide their true natures, knowing idiot humans would always fall for it.

She eschewed permission, just jumped up on the sill to sit facing him, her twin tails curling neatly around her black paws. Her eyes glowed as bloody as his, and they stared at each other for a long moment before she meowed and deliberately closed her eyes, inviting him to open up his mind.

Hiei debated - he wasn't ever comfortable with just letting anyone inside his head, but it would be easier to communicate telepathically with the little youkai than in half-understood cat growls. Sighing for the necessity, he closed his eyes as well, and focused with the Jagan. A light green shimmer formed beneath the white bandana he kept the third eye hidden behind. He cautiously let down his mental barriers, and was surprised by the orderly warmth of the little youkai's mind.

This cat was young, relatively, but had an old soul, one whose knowledge was passed down in fractured memories. Which might explain why he saw such strange images as a sad-eyed priestess dressed in ancient armor, and the next a statue of that same priestess locked in battle with a fierce dragon, shadowed in darkness inside a dusty cave. Or the memory of a young man bowing over another sad-eyed priestess, giving her some bauble that shone with a pure light. He saw that same man, his features roughened by age and battle, flanked by an earnest-eyed girl and a nervous little boy.

The next was a picture of the girl and boy much older, though both still so earnest and determined as they set off with others of their village to slay a demon at a lord's behest. It was a ploy - which was uncovered as the village itself was attacked by demons en masse for certain shards they possessed, though Hiei did not understand their value. The village was decimated, the people slaughtered, the fire cat's efforts to defend them in vain as she was trapped under an exploding house. Strangers came, a monk and a half-demon and a girl who made Hiei start, for her school clothes were unmistakably modern. He looked with more care as the unconscious girl returned, this time alone.

It was confusing after that, for first the taijiya fought the half-dog, and then they both fought a tentacled puppet. It was hard to relay more information with such brief snapshots of the cat's memory flowing one into the other. Hiei only knew that for some reason the taijiya had decided to join the strange group, who all seemed focused on collecting more of the crystal fragments and killing some pathetic, baboon-cloaked half-demon.

More poignant - at least, from the cat's perspective - was the burial of everyone they had known, all the people from youngest child to oldest grandfather who had once lived in the slayer village. Such slaughter was distasteful, even to Hiei's jaded sense of honor, and entirely unnecessary, if the shards had been what the mindless rabble had truly been after. But such mindless, raging beasts in such overwhelming numbers as were unleashed on the unsuspecting village would not have settled for anything less than the carnage they wrought.

And wrought the girl was, for although she didn't have the bodies, it was clear all those who had accompanied her to the lord's castle - including the rough-faced older man who presumably was her father and the young boy who must be her brother - were dead. And she mourned, even as her eyes narrowed in hate for the pathetic baboon who had dealt the blow. Her earnestness was turned to resolution, and although they did not face the baboon again, thus thwarting perhaps her revenge, they had faced other demons, until finally caught by the icy blast of a serpent chasing yet another Jewel shard.

The serpents were yin and yang, fire and ice, and their jyaki was overwhelming to the misfit band. Strengthened by the jewel shards the twin serpents possessed, the half-demon tried to summon some kind of attack with his giant sword to distract the fire serpent as the slayer turned her attention on the ice. From the neko's vantage, it was a strange battle of coiling bodies, red as molten lava and metallic silver-white, mixed with the half-caught images of the half-dog in red with silver-white hair even as the neko launched herself into the sky, the slayer upon her back. Hiei experienced virtual vertigo as the world rose to a dizzying height, the white serpent's eyes glittering icy menace as the girl in modern clothes called out a warning.

And then the world was cold and ice and a feeble effort to stave off what the little youkai knew was the end…

Hiei reopened his eyes as the neko blinked tiredly, for the effort to cast such images inside his mind had cost her. Rather than asking permission, the little neko summarily climbed into his lap, instinctively seeking his warmth. Her reassuring purr and the glowing amusement in her red eyes mocked him as Hiei stared down at her in a mix of annoyance and surprise. He wondered how the youkai could trust him so readily, and wondered uneasily what she had caught inside his own mind, for the link could go both ways. He didn't like the thought, and scowled down at the kitten, who only yawned and idly kneaded his coat before finally closing her eyes as she curled herself into a neat little ball.

"Hn." Staring out the window, he brooded the significance of what he had seen. The room grew quiet as the night grew long, and the little neko's light purrs increased as he tentatively stroked her, disquieting thoughts turned inward.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc., of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.

**FIRE IN ICE**

_A/N: Well, this has taken longer than I expected. I've written this scene over three times, and am still not entirely satisfied, but decided the hell with it and to post as is, as it ties in better with the next chapter. Which is coming soon. Promise!_

**Chapter Three**

"Kirara?"

At the sound of her hoarse whisper, the little youkai jumped onto the blankets piled atop the slayer with a loud "Mew!" of greeting. Nuzzling her cheek with a rumble loud for her relative size, the nekomata purred and preened, her twin tails curling protectively around Sango's cheek as a small black paw gently touched her chin in reassurance.

"Where...?" The brown eyes flickered uncertainly over the room, which was unfamiliar. Not only in the typical sense - since waking up in strange surroundings was more typical than not now that she had joined Inuyasha and the others. But it was oddly disorienting, for overlying the smells of old wood and dust were abnormal ones. Like an overpowering pine with a strangely sharp, soapy smell, as well as the absence of others, so familiar to any hut. Char and smoke from a spent fire, leather and must, all the faint odors there existed in even the meanest inns and shanties they had taken refuge in.

"You're awake."

Sango blinked up at the strange man hovering over her. Red hair, green eyes - too green, too red. No human, at least none but a mainlander, sported hair and eyes like that. And the faint sense of his aura, it was off, for there was a hint of -

"You're a demon." She stiffened in surprise, but he only raised his brows, as if amused by her quick grasp of his true nature. Her brown eyes hardened even as she pushed a protesting Kirara off of her to staggershakily to her feet, both hands reaching reflexively for blades that were not there. Her armor and weapons were gone, exchanged for a simple sleeping yukata.

She didn't need her weapons, though, to be able to defend herself. Settling into a deceptively carelessstance, Sango demanded, "Who are you? Where am I and what have you done with my companions?"

"Hn."

Her eyes cut to the right, rounding slightly at the strong jyaki surrounding the short, dark figure casually sitting on the window ledge. That was no half-demon, but a full youkai. Eyes as bloody as Kirara's regarded her with faint disdain, as if he found her demands annoying.

"That doesn't answer the question, demon," she snapped, ignoring the way Kirara meowed for her attention, her suspicious gaze now caught by the full stare of the youkai's smoldering eyes.

"Maybe it would help if we all introduced ourselves," the other man diplomatically intervened. He bowed slightly. "You may call me Kurama, and that is Hiei. If I understand correctly, the little fire-cat is named Kirara?"

Sitting back on her haunches, Kirara mewed. Distractedly glancing down at her friend, who impatiently nudged her, Sango sighed. "Yes. That's Kirara, and it seems she trusts you." She frowned, still reluctant to go on the little neko's assessment, although Kirara was rarely wrong. "I'm Sango," she grudgingly offered, and folded her arms, still suspicious. "Where are we?"

"Lady Genkai's temple," the redhead explained.

"I've never heard of her," Sango said flatly, but that was nothing new. Not in their travels over the last six weeks.

"Do you remember what happened?" the redhead - Kurama - asked delicately, and Sango frowned.

"Of course I - " Her frown grew as hazy memories resurfaced. Kagome's voice, crying out frantically, _"Sango! Watch out!" _as the giant white snake reared up out of nowhere in front of her. She heard Inuyasha curse as the first snake - a fire serpent as the other was an ice youkai - distracted him. She remembered tightening her hand on Hiraikotsu, bringing it up to throw at the ice snake as Kirara snarled defiance. And then - nothing. Just cold, bone-chilling cold, and darkness, smothering darkness…

_*What…happened?* _The confusion must have been written all over her face, for the red-haired man's gaze turned pitying**, **and he tried to lay a sympathetichand on her shoulder. Sango automatically shied away, but Kirara distracted her by lightly pricking her ankle with her claws.

"Kirara?" she asked, and the cat sprang into her arms, nuzzling and purring furiously, as if trying to reassure her. Brow knitting, Sango looked up at the two demons. "I…don't understand. What's happened? Where is everyone?"

"Ah…" The two exchanged heavy glances, and Sango frowned.

"There's something you aren't telling me," she said sharply. "What is it?"

ooOOOoo

"We found you frozen. In ice."

Kurama's gentle assertion was met with resistance.

"Impossible." Except, by her face, it wasn't. Funny how easy it was to read this ningen, even without using his Jagan. Every muscle was tensed, as if for battle, but she didn't know with what, or who. Most likely, it was herself, as doubt warred with what she knew to be true.

"Denying the truth won't make it go away," Hiei couldn't resist snapping. Why he even bothered was not something he wanted to delve into right now. He hardly cared what most weak humans thought.

Except - she wasn't weak. That was clear in the way she checked herself, not only physically, but mentally, for her only reaction was to pale significantly, her eyes darkening. "How…long?"

By her peculiar expression, she suspected the truth, but maybe not the length of time that'd actually passed. Certainly their clothing must be strange to her, as must her surroundings, although this room was kept in traditional simplicity, as was much of the temple.

"Ah…may I ask you a question, first?" Ever polite, Kurama was being extremely careful with this girl, uncertain of how she might react.

Her sharp nod indicated he might, and the fox said, "When were you born? What year?"

She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry, and shrugged, pretending to a nonchalance she clearly didn't feel. "I'm not entirely sure. My village - we didn't keep records like that. I know my naming day was about sixteen, maybe seventeen, summers ago…"

Her voice trailed off, her brown eyes searching the fox's intently. "Why?"

"Well…"

"Tell me," she ordered, steel in her soft voice. She braced herself, as Kurama exchanged significant looks with Hiei.

"We suspect that you and the fire-neko were frozen for quite some time in that block of ice," Kurama said, trying to be as gentleas he could. "Maybe even centuries."

She went white, her hands trembling violently in reaction until she ruthlesslyrepressedit by knitting her fingers tightly together so that each knuckle stood out in sharp relief. The fire cat meowed unhappily, circling in and out of her legs in a continual figure-eight. The girl ignored her, still struggling to contain the turmoil within.

Hiei was not above exploiting any means to their advantage. While Kurama had asked him not to reveal what they already knew from the fire-cat's memories - desiring to compare what the girl told them, and whether she gave enough truth for them to trust her - he had no problem with seeking what he could from her own thoughts. Opening the Jagan, he ruthlessly used it to bare her mind to him.

_*Naraku,* _he read, as sharp as a sword thrust straight to the heart. A heart that was beating a wild staccato inside her chest, adrenaline kicking in even as she obstinately suppressed the instinct to react to the very emotions rioting within her. Dread, hate, disbelief - all warred within her, almost bringing her to her knees with the violence of their occurrence. She fought them back, bottling them up behind a blind refusal to give in to them.

He admired her control, even as he despised her need for it. Anger he knew, and trusted, and used as ruthlessly as any emotion, even hate. But she suppressed it, finding weakness in what she could actually turn to her advantage.

This Naraku - who, or what that was, Hiei didn't know. Although he suspected. Only one creature might engender such all-consuming hate and loathing, and that was the baboon-cloaked half-demon from the little cat's memories. And he knew she hated him with every fiber of her being. That there was more than just personal vendetta there, that there were disturbing depths of emotion that she had suppressed and ignored even as she tried to do now, fighting her _self_ even as they watched, expressionless.

"Why should I trust you?" she demanded angrily, seeking like most humans to keep to the blind lie of their safe world. That she would, Hiei disdained.

ooOOOoo

A valid question, Kurama mused. But one they could put to her as well.

"I know this must be difficult for you, Miss Sango," he began, not without compassion, "but please understand that this situation is as difficult for us to accept as you. Although not entirely unheard of, it's rare for a human to survive such an ordeal."

Her dark eyes measured him, clearly weighing his motives and what little she knew. He was suddenly glad they had had the foresight to remove any obvious weapons from the room.

Crossing her arms, she demanded, "How did you find me? Us?"

"It's rather a long story," Kurama hedged, looking at Hiei, who remained enigmatic as always. Although the fire demon feigned indifference, Kurama could tell by the drawn tension across his wide shoulders that he was watching everything with singular interest.

"It seems time is all I have right now," she said bitterly, than added, gaze narrowed, "if what you say is true."

The little fire cat made a rude noise.

"I agree, " a querulous voice suddenly intruded, and a short, elderly figure stepped inside the room to rake them all with a dour frown. The girl started, as Kirara went and greeted the old priestess with obvious relief.

"Miko-sama," the girl - Sango, or so she called herself - said faintly, and Genkai raised a wry brow.

"Ha. So you can sense spiritual energy," the old psychic said. "Better than the dimwit, actually, for all his raw potential."

Kurama coughed as Genkai's look darkened, as if she found her pupil's lack irritating as hell. "Er, Lady Genkai - "

"Hmph." Unfazed, the priestess went and stood before the girl, who was barely a head taller than her. "Well, I can see these two have already fucked up the intros. What's your name, girl?"

The girl hesitated, and then nudged by her cat, said, "Sango, miko-sama."

"None of that miko-sama crap. I'm not much into tradition. It's just plain old Genkai - "

"_Old_ is right," Yusuke prodded, suddenly deciding to join the party. Propping himself against the door jam, he smirked as he gave the girl the once-over. "Well, hello there."

"This," Genkai introduced sourly, "is the dimwit."

"Hey!" Yusuke scowled. "Is that any way to introduce your star pupil?"

"See what I mean?" the elderly woman concluded dryly.

ooOOOoo

She must be dreaming. She had to be, to find herself in such a crazy nightmare. It was just too fantastic to be true.

But then, it was too fantastic for it _not_ to be.

And Sango had the sinking sensation, deep down, that that really meant it _was_. True, that is. All too true. For dreams couldn't duplicate the aches and pains she felt, in muscles gone unused for so long. Or the pins and needles that prickled along her spine, making her "other" sense all but scream with the sensation of raw power exuding from these strange people. The miko - she was just as strong as Kagome. And that boy - the one, all too human, with black hair and brown eyes - he was even stronger. Ridiculously stronger.

But if what they claimed was true - that she had been frozen for _centuries_ - that thought was just as unbearable. And if her darkest suspicions proved true, then maybe even _five hundred years_ had passed. But if that _were_ true, than all those she had known, all that she had known, was gone. Completely gone.

And while that was nothing new - her whole family, village, even life, had already been ripped from her, so that only vengeance remained - even that might now lie beyond her grasp.

_*Naraku,* _her heart whispered, hoarse in the realization that even he might be beyond her reach. It was her hate that had sustained her these past six weeks, keeping the haunting despair at bay. The shades of her slaughtered village, of her father and brother and all those who had died at the hands of that foul monster - what peace might they have, with vengeance left unsatisfied, and honor left empty? Sango felt suddenly sick as the enormity of her situation pressed in on her.

But these people, dressed in such strange clothing - it wasn't as strange as it should have been. Sango recognized those shoes the red-haired half-demon - a fox, if she read his aura right - wore. "Loafers," Kagome called them. And that plain white shirt the boy had on - Kagome had worn one like it to bed when her preferred pajamas were dirty. Even his socks - unlike the split-toed tabi sock, were squared off, like the young miko's. And all that added up to one thing - that she must be sometime in the future, perhaps even in Kagome's era.

Sango shook her head. No, it couldn't be true. She knew all about Kagome's traveling through time - she had seen the evidence, with her own eyes. Not long after they had defeated the water god and Miroku's wind tunnel had been wounded, Kagome had gone home to "load up on supplies" and catch up on some missed schoolwork, whatever _that_ meant. They had spent three days in Lady Kaede's village, waiting for the girl's return, until Inuyasha had gone after her, impatient with the delay.

According to Shippou - the little kitsune had been rather garrulous, glad of an interested audience - only Inuyasha or Kagome could travel through the Bone-Eater's Well. Kagome herself had confirmed it; even showing Sango a few of the "miracles of modern technology" as she called them. Though many seemed to be a better way of making everyday items more useful or appealing. Like the bright wrapping Shippou eagerly tore through to get to the sweets inside. Or those pellets the miko called "aspirin" that did amazing things for headaches and cramps, or the perfumed unguents she used to wash her hair. Or the amazing bedroll Kagome produced, calling it a sleeping bag.

Few knew Kagome's secret. And even if they had, why would they go to all the trouble of creating such an elaborate hoax, when there were much simpler ways to deceive her? And there were certain details that even Naraku, master of deception that he was, could not duplicate.

Like zippers.

It was suddenly too much. Too much to take in, and too much for Sango's tired brain to process. She was wary of making snap judgments - just look where that had gotten her only six weeks before, attacking Inuyasha for the massacre of her village with scant evidence save for the overheard murmurs of Lord Kagewaki's "advisor" Naraku.

She could accept, at least, that there was not much she could do right now but to tentatively take their word. Although she couldn't trust them - she didn't know enough of who they were, or what they intended. Until she had a chance to learn more, she would just have to -

Sango recoiled at the sudden flare of power inside the room, and nearly fell back on her ass as her legs, muscles screaming with stiffened tension, gave out from under her. Kirara reowled, flames engulfing her enlarging form, but it was another who abruptly caught her against him.

Incredible warmth washed over her, and Sango stiffened, mortified by her own weakness. Turning her head, she was caught in the crimson eyes staring down at her. White hair etched a star pattern against hair as black as sin, a white headband encircling his forehead. He was near her height, if made a little taller by his gravity-defying hair, which cast a candle flame's silhouette around him. His expression showed acute distaste, but his hands momentarily tightened around her upper arms even as the kitsune stepped forward in concern.

"Are you all right?" he asked, even as the dark-haired boy smirked.

"Nice catch, three eyes."

"Hn." The demon swiftly released her even as Sango drew sharply away, his touch - any touch - unwelcome. Kirara head-butted her, her withers now coming to Sango's waist in her larger form. Curling a hand inside the creamy fur, Sango steadied herself against the nekomata, her heart still pounding. For some reason, the warmth of where his hands rested lingered even after he drew back across the room.

"Good going, Botan. Freak the girl out even more, why don't ya?"

"Oh, bother! I didn't intend to - " came the chagrinned reply in an oddly crisp accent.

"You never do." The dark-haired boy crossed his arms, staring at the strange girl who had just appeared amidst them. Dressed in a pretty pink kimono, her light blue hair caught in a high ponytail, she rounded on him, oar raised in her hands.

"Really, Yusuke, it's not like I meant to scare the poor thing - "

Sango suddenly needed Kirara's support. Her breath came short as she whispered in dawning fear, "You're a ferry-girl!"

"Why, of course I'm a f - " The girl blinked, abruptly straightening. "You recognize me?"

"How the hell do you know that?" the boy demanded even as all eyes turned on the taijiya in sudden suspicion.

"Because I've seen her kind before," Sango snapped, angry at the trembling of her body upon sight of the wide-eyed girl. Dark memories rose, tinged in blood, the echo of pain racing down her back in a harsh cadence of remembered betrayal even as she forcibly pushed them back, almost choking on the nausea of freshly plowed earth.

"Just who are you?" the boy demanded, his brown eyes suddenly fixing her with an intensity he hadn't before.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc., of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.

**FIRE IN ICE**

_Chapter Four_

"Why, that's what I came to tell you!" the ferry-girl said, her smile blinding. "After I advised Prince Koenma about finding her frozen in Tarukane's vaults, he had me research unaccounted souls for the past seven hundred years or so. While Spirit World's record-keeping wasn't as good back then as it is today, we were able to pinpoint exactly - "

"And how the heck did you manage to do that, Botan?"

"Please. I can read souls, Yusuke." The blue-haired girl scowled. "I _am_ the Grim Reaper, after all."

Who or what a Grim Reaper was, Sango had no idea. But she knew full well _what_ this girl was. One of the spirit guides who ferried dead souls across the River Styx to the afterlife. And someone she had never wished to meet again. At least, not without Naraku.

Letting her oar dissolve, the girl crossed the room so she could address Sango directly. "If you recognize me, then you've seen one of us before."

Sango slowly nodded, the memory stark. Unlike this ferry-girl, the one who had come for Kohaku - and what she thought at the time, her as well - had been dressed entirely in black, her stoic expression pitying as she calmly explained that it was not yet Sango's time. Then she pulled a weeping Kohaku from the taijiya's bloody arms and gathered him to her breast, rising up on her oar. Sango had frantically chased after them, calling out for her brother even as they disappeared into the gathering mist.

And then she'd awoken to the earth heavy around her, each breath an agony as pain lanced throughout her broken body. She scrabbled at the damp clay, which threatened to swallow her silent screams forever beneath its smothering weight…

_*I will not die!* _

The cry echoed in her ears even as Sango's expression hardened, pure pride keeping her on her feet even when she wanted to sink like a stone to her knees. Kirara made a low noise in her throat, leaning into her, and Sango took comfort from the neko's solid presence. Her hand tightened into the thick fur, and she had to clear her throat before she could respond. "Yes, I've met one of you before. Ayame, she said her name was, when she came to take my little brother."

"Oh, yes. Kohaku." For a moment, the blue-haired girl looked pained. Something akin to regret flickered through her pink eyes, and she said softly, "I want you to know, he's at peace now."

"Now?" Sango questioned sharply.

"Ah - " The girl couldn't quite look at her, and turned in relief when the dark-haired boy came up alongside her.

"Remember us, Botan? Still standing here wondering what the heck is going on?"

"Leave it to the dimwit," the old priestess growled, although she looked no less interested.

"Oh, yes, sorry!" The ferry-girl - Botan? - ran a distracted hand through her hair. Caught in a high ponytail, with two tendrils allowed to curl down her shoulders, it was the pale blue of a young spring sky. She smiled apologetically. "It's just so exciting, meeting a living legend. Well, not that you're a _legend_, per se, but being the descendant of such a priestess as Midoriko…not to mention, a real taijiya from the Sengoku Jidai - it's like history come to life!"

The Sengoku Jidai. Kagome had used that term a time or two, saying that's what they - her time, in the future - called it, the Warring States Era. Sango had found the name rather apt.

But hearing it now, said so off-handedly, raised goose bumps along her arms. It was all neatly fitting into place, with too many truths she couldn't deny. And while Sango might distrust these others, she couldn't ignore what basically amounted to a messenger of the gods.

ooOOOoo

Yusuke grimaced. "Ugh. History. I always hated that subject."

Botan snorted. "That's hardly surprising. From what I've seen, you hate _every_ subject."

Kurama hid a smile. The Spirit Detective's less than stellar scholastic performance often misled others into thinking he wasn't that intelligent. While not always clever, Yusuke had an uncanny knack for seeing straight to the heart of things that often left him, touted valedictorian of his sophomore year, far behind.

"You kids going to waste time arguing or get to the frickin' point?"

Flustered, Botan gave Yusuke a dirty look before bowing in apology to Genkai, who only crossed her arms and raised a pointed brow in Sango's direction. The taijiya wore an inscrutable expression, but considering the circumstances, that was hardly surprising. What _was_ surprising was how well she was taking all of this.

Kurama studied her surreptitiously. While clearly tired, with telling circles under her eyes, she stayed stubbornly on her feet, leaning only slightly into the large nekomata at her side. Kirara, much more fearsome in her larger form than in her kittenish one, actually made the black-haired girl seem slight by comparison.

"Really, there's so much to tell, I don't even know where to start. Or, Sango, do you…?" Botan turned to the girl, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, just get on with it." Yusuke rolled his eyes. Botan rounded on him, but he put his hands on his hips. "It's clear this is damn uncomfortable for her, Botan, so let's hurry up so we can finally get past all this awkward bullshit."

Kurama hid a smile. Trust Yusuke to put his foot square in the middle of the situation. It was awkward, for all of them.

"Well, we don't have all the details, of course, and a lot of it's classified…" Botan demurred, giving Sango a troubled look.

The slayer feathered a hand through her thick bangs, leaving them in disarray. Her dark eyes, measuring, went to each of them before finally coming to some sort of decision. She looked down at Kirara, who wrinkled her nose and gently head-butted her hip with an encouraging sound. The taijiya sighed. "There's not much to tell, really. I was raised by a village of demon slayers. We were attacked, betrayed, by a demon named Naraku. I've been hunting him ever since."

"Not much to tell!" Botan demanded shrilly. "Sango, your whole village, your _whole family_, was slaughtered by that monster, and yet - "

"Drop it, Botan," Yusuke said, eyes on the slayer.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, Sango. I didn't mean to be so unfeeling - it's just so _tragic_, and there's so much that, well…" Botan bit her lip, and then soldiered on. "There's just so much that can affect _this_ time, you see. Our time."

"Kagome's time," Sango said, half in question, and Botan nodded. Hope flared in the dark eyes. "So she's really here, in this era?"

"Yes, and no," Botan hedged, biting her lip.

"Why don't you explain who this 'Kagome' is," Kurama smoothly intervened, drawing forward, "and then maybe we can figure out what's best to be done."

"Kagome's a girl from the future. Or, well, my future." Disconcerted, Sango stumbled over her explanation. "She…uh…travels back into the past, _her_ past, through a dry well on her family's shrine. The Bone-Eater's Well. And if Botan's right, and she's living here and now, then there just might be a way for me to - "

"No," Botan said, heavy into the sudden silence. "I'm sorry, Sango, but…"

"What do you mean?" Sango demanded. "You said Kagome's here, in _this_ era. That means she's alive, and if she's alive, then I can find her, and use the Well to get back to my own time." Kurama didn't need Hiei's Jagan to understand what she left unspoken: _"And back where I belong." _

"It's 1991."

Confused, Sango said, "What does that have…?"

"Higurashi Kagome didn't travel back to the past, to the Sengoku Jidai, until the Year of Our Lord, 1996."

Kurama felt a chill, even as the taijiya shook her head.

"I still don't…"

"According to the archives, Miss Higurashi fell through the well on her fifteenth birthday, hurtling her back 500 years into the past, where she accidentally shattered the Jewel of Four Souls and met you and Inuyasha and the others. But that happened in the year, as we count them by the Gregorian calendar, 1996. Right now, though, it's only 1991, and it hasn't - won't - happen for another five years yet.

"Kagome Higurashi is only ten years old. She's still a little girl."

"But - "

"I'm sorry, Sango, truly I am." Botan tried to reach out and hug the other girl, but she backed away, shaking her dark head.

"But that's impossible. Kagome can't be just ten years old. That would mean - "

That she was trapped here, in the future, with no way home.

ooOOOoo

Sango refused to believe it. There had to be a way, there just had to be! Her mind churned, refusing to accept there wasn't some means for her to get back home. She didn't _belong_ here, in Kagome's era, where humans and demons were on such friendly terms with miko and spirit-guides. Where everything - from the smells to the strange sounds to their odd clothing and blunt way of speaking - kept reminding her how much she _didn't_.

The others were not immune to her predicament. The red-haired man pursed his lips, and said, "But surely, Botan, if this Bone-Eater's Well is an open portal to the past - "

"But it isn't." Botan shook her head, not without regret. "Open, that is. It's tightly sealed, and has been ever since, ah, that is…" She shrugged helplessly, not sure how much she could reveal without affecting the future as it now was. She rushed on, conscious of Yusuke's opening his mouth to protest.

"Look, the Well _must_ remain sealed until Kagome opens it on her fifteenth birthday. Otherwise, we don't know what might happen, in both the past and in what we know as the future. _Our_ future," she stressed, looking helplessly at Kurama and Genkai for support.

"Time paradox," Kurama murmured, and Botan nodded emphatically.

"Yes, Kurama. We cannot risk what _has_ happened for what _might_ happen."

"But you don't know what _will_ happen, do you, Botan? You don't know if, sometime in the future, there might be a way for Sango to get back to her own time," Yusuke pointed out.

"But we _do_ know, Yusuke," she said sadly. "There is no record of Sango _ever_ returning to the Sengoku Jidai. We have no evidence of the taijiya past her encounter with the ice serpent. Inuyasha and the others - they mourned her as one dead, and that actually helped to eventually turn Ko - " The ferry-girl coughed, flushing, and wouldn't look Sango in the eyes.

"But - " Yusuke started again, until Genkai elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up. "Grandma!"

"Leave off, lackwit," she snapped in a whisper for his ears alone. "Can't you see this is hard enough on her?"

He could see, as they all could, even if the girl stubbornly tried to hide it. She was too pale, and her hands, buried in the sympathetic nekomata's fur, held on to the large cat like a lifeline.

"He's dead, you know," Botan offered softly. "Naraku."

The slayer's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

"They killed him - Inuyasha and the others. Though it took a long time, almost three years, actually, and he managed to do a lot of evil before then. But they did get him, in the end. If that helps."

Naraku, dead. It felt completely unreal, even just the thought. And the fact Botan referred to it in the past tense, the _distant_ past tense, just made it all the more…surreal. Sango didn't know how to take the news, whether she should rejoice in knowing that vile monster was gone, or whether she should be furious, that fate had conspired against her so that it hadn't been by her hand. No, _that_ honor had been another's, whether Inuyasha or Kagome or Miroku…

"And the others? Did they…?" she finally managed after a long moment.

"Survive?" Botan smiled tremulously, glad she could offer some comfort to the poor girl. "Yes. Yes, they did. Even Ko - ahem, I mean, Kagome. Yes, Kagome. Eventually, she and Inuyasha…well, I can't tell you _everything_, but know that they were all happy, in the end."

That helped, a bit. To know those she had journeyed with had not only managed to avenge her people, but that they had come out all right, even found what happiness they might. To know Inuyasha and Kagome had eventually settled their differences, that young, orphaned Shippou might have found a new family with them, and that the cheerful monk had not died from his family's curse, but might go on perverting all the pretty girls he cared to…

Sango's throat tightened. It was all too much, suddenly. Too much to take in, too much to grasp. She felt adrift in a sea of uncertainty, something she had never been easy with. She didn't know how to react, or what to do. What she even _could_ do. Her feelings, they were so tangled, she couldn't even begin to decipher them, much less deal with them. She didn't even know what she was supposed to be feeling. Just that she was tired, and somehow…empty. She could feel a headache coming on, and her eyes were too dry and her chest too tight. She wished, suddenly, that she was alone, without them all staring at her and waiting for some type of reaction.

ooOOOoo

"All right, folks," Genkai abruptly concluded. "Show's over."

"But - " Botan began, but the elderly priestess only shook her head. The ferry-girl's shoulders slumped, and she gave Sango a last, troubled look before letting Yusuke nudge her towards the door. The fox, a thoughtful expression on his face, slowly followed, Hiei trailing behind. The fire demon paused at the door, his red gaze sharp, but Genkai only raised her brows.

"Hn." He finally left, closing the door behind him with a distinctive snap.

Ah, teenagers. _*Gods, I'm getting too old for this shit,* _Genkai thought as she turned to face the girl, hands on her hips. The girl flushed at her slow perusal, straightening away from her nekomata, who whined low in her throat, her red eyes concerned.

_*My thoughts, exactly,* _Genkai wryly agreed, though she wouldn't express that thought aloud. Not with someone as prickly-proud as this one. Not yet, anyway. Give the girl a day or two to get adjusted, and then she would see. If the taijiya proved strong enough, there just be the chance that…well, there would be time enough for that, too, later. As for now…

"You look like you could use a bath."

The girl flushed for an entirely different reason now. She touched her lank hair, looking uncomfortable. Genkai grinned.

"Well, come on then, and I'll show you where the bathroom is." The girl hesitated only a moment, then followed the old priestess to the door, her giant cat shrinking substantially in size and then hopping up on her shoulder as Genkai slid the screen back. The hallway was deserted, though she could here the others talking in the kitchen.

"There's only the one, so we all have to share," Genkai cautioned, "but I got a new boiler put in last year, so there's plenty of hot water." Shoving the cranky door open, she flicked on the light and gestured for the girl to precede her. Slipping past, the girl's eyes widened as she took in the light fixtures above the mirror, then flickered over the other amenities.

"Sink, toilet, tub." Genkai pointed to each in turn, lifting the lid to the can and flushing so she would know what it was for. Sango looked dubious, but nodded carefully, the cat wide-eyed on her shoulder.

"Now, this is the tub, and you work the knobs like this." She demonstrated, showing her hot and cold and how to pull the plug. "Watch close - this is how you turn on the shower." She wrenched the lever up, and the girl stepped back, startled by the water gushing out of the sprayer overhead, eventually lightening into a steady patter of steamy rain.

"There's soap and shampoo," Genkai indicated the ledge, drawing the shower curtain half way so the water wouldn't leak out. "Conditioner, too. Towels are in the cupboard, and I'll bring you something clean to change into."

"Ah…Genkai-sama?" The girl hesitated as her cat jumped down off her shoulder to stalk across the sink, whiskers twitching. "I…"

"No need for that," Genkai quickly intervened, uncomfortable with that crap.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"No need for that, either," the priestess grumped on her way out, shutting the door firmly behind her and hiding a smile.

ooOOOoo

Sango regarded the closed door quizzically before Kirara pulled her attention away with a loud "Mrew?"

Looking down at the kitten, who blinked up at her, Sango absently scratched her ears before Kirara went to go investigate the funny little brushes stuck in a cup on one side of the wash-basin. She sniffed delicately, idly rubbing her cheek across the blue one before deciding the basin made a perfect place to curl up for a nap.

Smiling faintly, Sango unbelted the sleeping yukata, wincing a little as she peeled the light cotton off her shoulders. Folding it neatly on the counter, she gingerly stuck her fingers under the water to test its temperature and strength. Amazed anew at the gentle rain, Sango slipped inside, pulling the strange curtain closed behind her.

The warmth soaked right into her skin, beating a steady patter against her sore muscles and loosening the tension across her back and shoulders. Sango closed her eyes, luxuriating in the incredible feeling of it. The steamy warmth enfolded her, washing more than just the dirt away. This was a far cry from the cold, mountain stream she'd shared in the village back home. She wondered how they managed to heat the water. A hot spring? She sniffed, unable to detect any sulfur. Maybe there was a charcoal brazier kept fired underneath. She had heard some of the better bathhouses used those to keep their pools warm. She'd never experienced it, though, as her father, wary of their reputation, would never consent to let her go.

Turning her head, Sango let the warm water drag her long hair back over her shoulders, the heavy weight slithering nearly to her waist. Combing a hand through it, she reached for the shampoo bottle, grateful that Kagome had shown her what to do. Squeezing a generous amount on her palm, she worked the unguent through her dark tresses, washing the soapy residue free before repeating the ritual with the conditioner. Both bottles did not smell like Kagome's, not being as strong or as flowery. Something which Sango was grateful for, actually. It wouldn't do to have a demon sniffing you out from nearly a mile away, even if she secretly liked the young girl's perfumed lotions.

Young girl. Sango stilled, the errant thought sinking like a stone through her conscious. In the steady patter of the rain, it finally sunk home. Kagome - ten years old. A year younger than poor Kohaku, when he…

Leaning her forehead against the tile, Sango closed her eyes and finally let the tears come, hot and angry. What mockery the gods made of her. Naraku dead. Just like Kohaku. Just like their father. Her fist curled, lightly striking the tile beside her head in impotent fury. She sobbed, once, hoarse and raw, and then grit her teeth, refusing to give in to the _futility_ of it all.

And somehow managed, as the rain dripped down around her, to rein it back and seal it up tight, all the raw reaction of overspent emotions. And knew, somewhat bitterly, that she had at least accepted for now what she couldn't change. And managed, at last, to pull herself upright and look around. Spotting a bar of soap much like Kagome's, Sango picked it up. Now conscious of the time, she quickly lathered herself up and rinsed herself off. She tentatively pulled at the odd metal protrusion, then tugged harder. It finally went with a wrench, and the rain abruptly died to a few splatters as she adjusted the knobs, shutting the water off.

The air grew cold as the steam dissipated. Shivering, Sango reached for a towel and vigorously dried herself, wrapping her wet hair up off of her neck and blinking at the pile of clothes left on the counter where her yukata had been. She must have really been out of it, not to have heard Genkai come in. The bothered her, but Kirara didn't seem disturbed. In fact, the kitten was wallowing in her new-found bed in the middle of the wash-bowl, waving her paws and purring contentedly.

Leaning against the counter, Sango idly tickled the kitten's stomach. Kirara's purrs increased, sounding like muffled thunder, and batted at her fingers for a scratch under the chin. Sango smiled faintly as the little cat made a glutton of herself, rubbing her cheek along her fingers and demanding more scratches behind the ears. Sango's eyes caught their reflection in the incredibly clear metal above the counter, and her smile faded.

"Mrow?" Kirara demanded when her fingers stilled. Turning to look over her shoulder, the little cat sniffed disdainfully at her reflection before deliberately turning her back. She looked up at Sango, her black ears pricked.

"It's…really clear, isn't it?" Sango said, averting her eyes as well.

Kirara meowed agreement, her twin tails lashing as she climbed out of the sink to check out the odd clothing left for her. Just as curious, Sango carefully unfolded what looked like a pair of baggy hakama, tapered at the ankle like Inuyasha's, and a simple T-shirt, which she recognized from Kagome. Both were over-sized, and far too big for her. They might be the boy's, the one with such spiritual energy. Yusuke, if she remembered his name right.

Gods, she hoped she could keep their names straight. Her mind felt numb, overwhelmed with too much information, too much change. She would just have to deal with it, one way or another. Right now, it was enough just to figure out how to get dressed.

Well, pants were pants. They went on one leg at a time. Though she had to pull the helpful little ties taut, winding the braided cord twice around her narrow waist before tying it tight, else they would slide right off her hips. The fabric, while incredibly soft, was also too thick to fold easily. She ended up rolling the bottoms up over her ankles and hoped they would stay so she wouldn't trip. The shirt hung like a tent on her, the short sleeves reaching past her elbows and the hem hanging down to her knees.

She felt like a child playing dress-up. Sango grimaced, and Kirara's whiskers twitched as she sank back on her haunches and gave her the once-over. The amusement in the kitten's red eyes did nothing to ease Sango's discomfort.

"I miss my kimono," Sango said succinctly, and immediately felt ungrateful. They didn't have to go out of their way like this. She just felt like such a stranger in her own skin. She wondered where her own clothes were, and if they had survived.

It wasn't just her clothing that she missed. Sango felt defenseless, with no weapons at hand. Well, that might be rectified. Anything, she had learned from her father, could be turned into a weapon, if one were resourceful enough. Staring at the array of items stacked on the cabinet behind her, Sango picked up an odd little tool and weighed it thoughtfully in her palm. The blades were small, but hidden between her fingers, might prove useful…

"They're a little dull." A gravelly voice intruded, and Sango whirled, surprised to see the old woman standing behind her.

"I can get you another razor, if you want to shave. They're disposable," the priestess said, amused. She calmly held her hand out, and Sango, feeling like a kid caught with her fingers in the pickled plums, gingerly handed the tiny blades over. Turning, the old woman paused at the doorway. "And if you're wanting to do something more, like shave a few heads, I have those, too. Though they're locked up, with all the other weapons, in the dojo."

Sango flushed.

"Hmph." The old woman seemed more amused than put out. Leaning against the door, she suddenly became serious. "Won't help much, though. Not against _them_." She jabbed her thumb down the hall, to where the others presumably were. "They're strong, girl. Really strong."

Stung, Sango straightened. "I'm tougher than I look, my lady."

"Heh, I'm counting on it," the old woman said enigmatically, abruptly turning away. Sango looked over at Kirara, who gave her the cat equivalent of a shrug before hopping down off the counter and stalking after her.

Not knowing what else to do, Sango slowly followed.

_ooOoo_

_A/N: I decided to put my two cents at the bottom, just to clarify that I used the manga start dates for both series to add a little twist to this story. =P Also, I wanted to thank all the people who reviewed, and especially Shadowkitten91, who kept me at the keyboard with her truly awesome fanart, entitled "Hypothermia" - a sweet SanXHiei moment from the first chapter. It continually inspires. You can find it at (remove spaces) : h t t p : / / y o u k a i f a t e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / f a v o u r i t e s / # / d 4 f 4 b 3 0_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc., of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.

**FIRE IN ICE**

_A/N: Holy fart, another chapter! =P Consider it a late Valentine's Day present. Much love for all the reviews. They continually inspire. (Fate)_

_Edit A/N: Spelling error corrected. Thank you, Deebeth89, for mentioning it!_

**Chapter Five**

"Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go find something to eat."

"What?" Botan stared as the Spirit Detective casually cupped her elbow and steered her down the narrow hall towards the kitchen. "Yusuke Urameshi! How can you think of your stomach at a time like this?"

"Easy," he said, only letting go once they rounded the corner to the sitting room. "It's loud and tends to complain a lot."

"Really, Yusuke, I hardly think that…" Botan's indignant plaint faded as the pair continued into the kitchen.

Chuckling, Kurama waited for Hiei to catch up before going and joining them. Yusuke's front half was buried in the fridge as Botan continued to harangue him from the other side of the counter. A small, four-chaired table graced one end of the narrow room, which featured cracked linoleum, speckled Formica and vintage appliances in the ugly color known as "golden harvest." Genkai wasn't much of a cook, and didn't waste money on updating what already worked.

Kurama went over to the kettle kept ready on the stove and turned on the burner. Genkai would appreciate the tea once she saw to the slayer, and he wouldn't mind a cup himself. Crossing his arms, the fox leaned back against the counter to wait. Yusuke emerged from the fridge, arms loaded down with various supplies as he set about making lunch.

"Sandwich?" he asked Kurama, who only shook his head, and ignored Hiei, knowing the little bastard would eat anything put in front of him. He raised his eyebrows at Botan, who had seated herself at the table.

"Oh, all right." She gave in grudgingly. "It's been a long morning - Prince Koenma had us digging in the Archives for _hours_. I even forgot to eat breakfast, I was in such a rush to come tell you…"

"But you haven't told us much of anything, have you, Botan?" Yusuke said, brown eyes shrewd as he flipped slices of bread like poker cards.

The ferry-girl fidgeted. "Really, Yusuke, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, Botan, we ain't stupid." He paused to scowl at Hiei's expression, then grinned. "Much."

The detective turned back to Botan. "But all that doomsday crap about revealing too much might warp the future sure gives Spirit World a convenient excuse _not_ to tell us anything real."

"I don't see how - " Botan began primly, then flushed when Kurama looked at her.

"You're lying," Hiei said flatly.

"I am not," she insisted. "There really _is_ no way for Sango to return to her era - "

"Then what are you hiding?"

Botan flinched at the quiet voice. She turned pleading eyes on the fox. "Kurama, you must understand, Spirit World was completely unprepared for this…situation. It has thrown everyone for a loop, and Prince Koenma, he feels guilty enough as it is."

"Guilty," Yusuke scoffed, dipping a spoon into the mayonnaise.

"About what, exactly?" Kurama commanded softly.

"Kurama, please - " Botan said desperately. "Prince Koenma swore me to the strictest confidence. _Nobody_ can know what this means for Spirit World. The consequences - "

"Consequences," Hiei spat, hand going to his hilt. Kurama caught his eye, deliberately holding it until the fire demon released the blade.

Yusuke watched them with a raised brow until his spoon, slathered in mayo, dribbled on the floor. "Aw, damn it!"

Swiping a rag from the sink, he wiped up the mess as the tension in the room broke. Shaking his head, Yusuke chucked the dirty rag into the sink and stuck the spoon back inside the jar. Muttering under his breath, he unwrapped the lettuce and cucumber**. **Pulling a knife from the drawer, he pointed it at Botan. "Enough beating around the bush. I don't want to drop this, too, and chop off my foot or something."

"Hn."

"Don't get any bright ideas, three eyes," Yusuke warned, even though his brown eyes gleamed at getting them all to relax.

"Yusuke, really," Botan protested faintly, though she, too, was relieved the unspoken tension was gone. She hated their censure, Kurama's especially. She was just trying to do her job. She didn't always have to like it, but she owed Prince Koenma not only her loyalty, but her support. He was the Chief Administrator of Spirit World after all, and their boss.

"You ain't off the hook, you know," Yusuke casually said, wielding his knife like a Ginsu master as he sliced lettuce, cucumbers and boiled eggs, neatly stacking them on top of thin ham and crumbly cheese.

"I know," Botan replied irritably, shoulders slumping. "Just…don't be mad at me, okay? And promise you won't say anything to Prince Koenma. Or - Sango."

Kurama just looked at her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Koenma would kill me if…" Sighing, Botan twisted one long, blue curl around her finger, tugging lightly as she bit her lip. When she raised her pink eyes, they were unusually solemn. "Right, then. What you've already heard, what I've already told you, it's all true. Sango really _is_ a demon slayer from the Warring States Era, and her family really was killed by a demon named Naraku. And that girl, Kagome? She really does exist, and she really did go back in time. _Will_ go back in time, rather."

She smiled tremulously, but no one returned it. Her smile faded**. **"What you don't understand, and need to, is just how significant Sango _is_ in all this. You see, just before the taijiya met Kagome and the others - a half-demon named Inuyasha, the cursed monk, Miroku, and a fox-kit named Shippou - well, Kagome…she kind of broke an artifact known as the Jewel of Four Souls, unleashing a terrible darkness across the whole land."

"The Jewel of Four Souls," Kurama murmured thoughtfully, and Botan nodded.

"It's quite powerful. A single shard of the Jewel can grant near immortality, bring the dead back to life, and give both demons and humans immense strength and power. When whole, it even grants wishes, though there's always a catch. In the wrong hands, its power can be used for great evil." Botan grimaced. "Which explains why this Naraku was hunting it, and destroyed Sango's entire village just to get his hands on five of the shards."

Leaning against the counter, Yusuke whistled. "Pretty intense. But you already said that this Kagome-chick killed the bastard. And that was, what, five hundred years ago? So what's with all the secrecy? Are you afraid someone will go after the Jewel here and now?"

Botan flushed. "Well, that's one reason, but not the only one. You see, Spirit World wouldn't have found out about any of this _except_ for Sango. Our office wasn't as efficient as it is now. Prince Koenma wasn't as mature, and…"

"You mean Old Diaper Pants really _was_ just a diaper-pants back then?"

"Yusuke!" Botan protested. "That's your boss you're talking about!"

Rolling his eyes, the Spirit Detective slapped the lid on the mayo, carting the various condiments back to the fridge and shoving them inside.

"Botan, what significance does Sango have on Spirit World's efficiency?" Kurama asked, and the blue-haired girl bit her lip.

"As to that, well…" She showed acute discomfort. "The Warring States Era wasn't called that for _nothing_. That was a terrible time for the mortal realm. Demons rove the land at will, and most humans were too weak to stop them. They died by the hundreds."

"Hn."

Glaring at the fire demon, Botan insisted, "It was a dark time for humanity. Besides demons, there were bandits and plagues and constant war and upheaval. The average life-span for a person during that time was less than fifty years, and most children died before their fifth year. It was an awful time for Spirit World. We were so busy processing souls, we scarcely had time for anything else, let alone the ability to do anything about it!

"Spirit World isn't like it is today. Prince Koenma, he had to build from the ground up. Back then, with so many souls being processed and him still new to the job, there were many souls who were missed, fell through the cracks. The system isn't perfect, you know. We can make mistakes, like anyone else."

"Are you telling us Sango was one of those 'mistakes?'" Yusuke stopped pulling plates out of the cupboard to demand.

Botan flushed, and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I _knew_ it!" Yusuke punched the air. "I knew there was some tricky shit going on. Prince Koenma isn't concerned about messing up the future and all that crap. He just doesn't want his Big Bad Dad to find out he made a mistake, and take it out on his shiny hiney."

"That's…not entirely it, Yusuke," Botan quietly interrupted."There's a lot involved. Spirit World isn't _that_ incompetent. It took us some time to realize we had miscalculated, that two souls from the slayer's village were missing from inventory, but it didn't take us five hundred years. Only three."

"Three years," Kurama mused. "Didn't you say that was how long it took this girl Kagome and her friends to finally kill Naraku?"

Botan nodded. "A little more than three, actually. You see, not long after we realized Sango was missing, we sent operatives to investigate what had happened. And we found out that…well, she wasn't the only one."

Her eyes became incredibly haunted. "There is one part of this story you must _never_ reveal to Sango. See, she believes her little brother, Kohaku, died that day. The day he…attacked her, and killed their father and fellow warriors. But it wasn't his fault. He was just a little boy! And he was controlled by a demon, a demon who was working for Naraku.

"But it didn't end there. Somehow, some way, Naraku managed to revive Kohaku with a Jewel shard embedded in his back. He managed to drag Kohaku's soul back from the Afterlife, and manipulated the boy into doing terrible things. I don't know what it would do to Sango if she knew. It might destroy her."

"That's twisted!" Yusuke sucked in his breath.

"Naraku _was_ twisted. He managed to do even worse than that before he was through. And we had no idea, no _clue_, that such evil existed in Living World. Oh, there were lots of demons back then, but none on a scale like _that_ monster. Most of the more powerful apparitions had already retreated to the Demon World by then, leaving a petty narcissist like that Onigumo to go unchecked…"

Botan shook her head. "This is actually before my time. I'm only a hundred and fifty some-odd years old, you know. Most of it, I read in the Archives. The records were really quite…thorough. Thanks to Kagome, who spared no detail when she finally revealed to Prince Koenma what had been going on. You see, we - or Spirit World, rather - had known _nothing_ until then of what occurred. The Jewel shards, the monsters it created, the incalculable blood spilled on its behalf.

"But once we realized, once we _knew_, we formed a task force, the later of which became the very SDF who police Living World to this day. We worked with Kagome and Inuyasha and those others Sango knew to finally destroy that monster known as Naraku, and to make certain the Jewel of Four Souls could never be used for such terrible evil again."

"And Sango's 'death' was the catalyst for all this," Kurama said, and Botan nodded, her eyes stricken.

"Yes, Kurama. _Now_ do you see why it's so important she never return to the Sengoku Jidai? If she were to, at any time before those three years pass, than it puts in jeopardy _everything_ that happened after she was frozen by that ice serpent. And everything that came after. From the founding of the SDF, to the very fact that Prince Koenma would later create the office of Spirit Detective."

She looked significantly at Yusuke, who raised thick brows. "What about it?"

"Yusuke Urameshi, even _you_ must realize that if Koenma hadn't created the position of Spirit Detective, then he wouldn't have had a reason to give you a second chance to redeem yourself. You'd still be dead, with nothing to show for the things you've done."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, _you_ would be dead, Hiei incarcerated, and that crazy Rando, Genkai's apprentice. And Kurama…" She stopped, unable to finish the thought. Kurama, too, would most likely be dead, having traded his life to the Forlorn Hope in order to save his dying mother without Yusuke's interference.

"Hn." Hiei's contempt was like a slap in her face. He doubtless belittled Spirit World's ability to have caught him without Yusuke's help.

"You forget, Hiei, that if it weren't for Yusuke, Yukina might still be a prisoner of that horrible Tarukane," Botan snapped.

Hiei's glare grew hotter by several degrees as the blue-haired girl stared at him, but he was the first to look away. "Hn."

"Point made," Kurama capped quietly. They were all silent for a time, turning the information over. Yusuke nearly jumped out of his skin when the tea kettle shrieked, and _did_ jump when Genkai suddenly appeared to pull it off the burner.

"Grandma? Where the hell did you come from?"

"This is my damn house. Where else would I be?" the old miko demanded sourly. She fixed the detective with a gimlet eye. "And you need to spend more time practicing your reiki-sensing, dimwit. I've been standing right there in the hall and you couldn't even tell."

"Uh…how long?"

"Long enough," she snapped, giving them all a dour look.

"Er, Lady Genkai…" Botan began.

"I know how to keep my mouth shut, thank you very much. Better than you, it seems."

Reddening, Botan fell silent.

"Well, are you just going to stand there drooling or are you going to pass out plates?" Genkai groused, plucking cups off the wash-rack. "The slayer should be along shortly; I suspect she'll be hungry." She glanced at Kurama, the kettle raised. "Tea?"

"Yes, thank you," Kurama managed.

"Hmph."

ooOOOoo

She finally did emerge, but only after Genkai went to fetch her. Kirara paraded into the kitchen first, meowing a greeting and eying the milk carton left out on the counter after Botan made herself a cup of tea in the British style.

"Oh, would you like some?"

It was hard for a cat to make puppy dog eyes, but Kirara tried her best. Bending down to pet her, Botan gushed, "Oh, you are just too cute for words!"

Yusuke made a gagging motion as Kirara somehow managed to look even cuter as the ferry-girl filled a saucer with cream, placing it down on the floor beside the two-tailed kitten.

"A rather ingenious tactic," Kurama murmured.

"Hn."

"Could you even pull that look, Hiei?" Yusuke teased.

His answering red-eyed glare of slow death and quick dismemberment made Yusuke smirk. "I take that's a 'No.'"

"Why, hello there, Sango," Botan greeted, a little too brightly, even for her.

"Uh, hello." The girl didn't look too comfortable as she inched inside the room. In fact, she looked ready to bolt. Though she might fall flat on her face, the way her sweatpants fit. Well, technically they were _his_ sweatpants and even baggy on him. Given roughly nine inches in height difference and about three stone in bodyweight, she looked like a disgruntled little waif.

"Wow, you're short." Yusuke smirked. "Though my clothes never looked that good on _me_."

"A sack over the head might help," Genkai dryly observed as she poured the taijiya some tea.

"Chopping off that mouth might," Botan agreed darkly. "Certainly'd help his manners."

"That can be arranged."

"Thanks a lot, short stack. Way to keep up the bro code."

"I have no code with anyone, brother or otherwise."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Yusuke waved dismissively, and grinned up at Sango, who looked distinctly ill at ease. Cripes, she was an edgy one. Her hair, still damp, was tied low down her back. Her bangs, cut square across cheek and forehead, were already curling, the slight cowlick over her temple kind of cute. Reminded him of Keiko's, in a way.

"Hey, you hungry?" he asked, pointing at the piled plate in the middle of the dining table. "We got sandwiches."

"Hot tea will do you good," Genkai said, pressing a cup into her hand. "I added some herbs. Helps calm the nerves. Go on, sit down. The sandwiches are good. The dimwit might suck at training, but he cooks better than I."

"Wow, Grandma, I don't know whether to be flattered or bowled over. You're actually complimenting me for a change."

"You'd get a lot more if and when you actually earn them," the old priestess snapped back. "As it is, dimwit, you got five minutes to change into your workout clothes, or you can go running commando in your jeans and risk chafing your balls."

Sango choked.

Leaning over, Botan asked, "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yes, thank you." The slayer blushed as everyone looked over at her, concerned. "Sorry, I just…"

"Yes, I know. Takes some getting used to," Botan whispered, warming to the quiet girl.

"She will," Genkai said serenely as Yusuke thoughtfully scratched himself on the way out.

"Charming," Hiei muttered.

"Agreed," Kurama murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc., of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.

**FIRE IN ICE**

_A/N: Can you believe it? I actually managed another chapter, haha. I'm really on a roll with this story right now. The YuYu gang is just so much fun to write. And Kurama, you fox…literally, yum… ;o) _

**Chapter Six**

A sandwich, Sango learned, could get messy. Mastering the technique without the insides slithering out the other end took practice. A skill which, Yusuke reassured her, she'd learn in time. Or end up eating everything with a fork.

He brandished the odd implement, which Sango dubiously took, turning it this way and that as she eyed the four metal prongs attached to one end. Running her thumb over them, she realized they weren't sharp. How, then, was she supposed to poke them into the gooey mess on her plate?

"Chopsticks," Kurama murmured, and Botan nodded quick agreement. Giving Yusuke a dirty look, the ferry-girl went to fetch a pair.

"A new sandwich might help," Genkai dryly suggested, but the plate in the center of the table was empty, the last of the sandwiches parceled out to those wanting seconds.

A jarring sound, like bricks on wood, and a new plate, sandwich untouched, slid across the table in front of the slayer.

Thunderstruck, they all stared at Hiei.

"I'm not hungry," he growled, getting up.

"What are you talking about? You're _always_ hungry," Yusuke exclaimed.

"I'm not now," he said coldly, and left the room.

Sango blinked. Did he just disappear? Her brown eyes narrowed, calculating the amount of jyaki needed for a demon to teleport themselves. Not to mention the sheer level of skill. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" Kurama inquired.

"No. Thank you." Sango shied away from the kitsune's compelling gaze. Her eyes dropped to the plate the short demon had left.

"I'll show you how to hold it," Botan encouraged.

"And I can polish off the other one," Yusuke volunteered, picking the fork right out of her hand and the messy plate up off the table.

"No, you can't." Genkai snatched them out of the boy's hands, scraping the food into the garbage. "Training, remember? Don't want you messing up my mountain by puking your guts out running laps."

"Aw, Grandma - "

"Out, dimwit, and give me twenty uppy-downies. Up the mountain, down the mountain, up the mountain, down the mountain." The old priestess used the handy fork to jab him in the ass in time to her chant.

"Ouch! Gods, you're a pushy bitch - "

"There's more where that came from, you ungrateful little snot."

"Damn it, Grandma - "

Their arguing voices faded down the hall as Genkai herded her reluctant apprentice outside, Kirara watching wide-eyed from her position by the strange white box that occasionally purred to itself, like some weird animal.

"She really knows how to handle him, doesn't she?" Botan admired.

"A lot of practice, I imagine," Kurama said, amused.

Sango stared at them.

"Yusuke's…not the easiest to get along with," Botan hastened to explain, "but he has a good heart. He has to, for Prince Koenma to give him the job of Spirit Detective."

"Spirit Detective?" Sango asked.

"Oh, that's right! In all the hullabaloo, we didn't even get a chance to explain who _we_ are. My apologies - I'm sure you have a million questions."

Kurama raised a thin red brow, but Botan only waved his caution aside. "Oh, please, Kurama, the least we owe her is an explanation! Besides, it's not like we haven't already done a background check."

She giggled, though Sango didn't quite get the joke. The ferry-girl seemed incredibly…buoyant, as if some weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She wasn't as guarded as earlier, and she had an infectious smile, one she liked to use, a lot. "Well, let's see. I guess we could start with Kurama, since he's sitting right here. He tends to be the more _cautious_ one, though you wouldn't expect it from a demon fox spirit. They're known more for their curiosity than their sense."

Kurama didn't seem ruffled by Botan's teasing, but Sango regarded him warily. Kitsune also had a reputation for trickery and deceit. She didn't think he could fool a priestess as powerful as Genkai, but Naraku had taught her to be careful.

"He's part of Yusuke's team, you see." Sango didn't, but let the blue-haired girl continue. "We all are, in a way. I'm Yusuke's assistant. Or, more like his go-between with the Spirit Realm. Though sometimes it feels more like I'm his nanny."

Kurama's lips twitched.

"The others - well, there's Yusuke, of course, and Kurama. Oh, and Kuwabara - but he's not here. He's wholly human, and a powerful psychic. Like Yusuke, he's still in junior high, yet unlike Yusuke, he's actually _in_ junior high right now, attending class."

Like Kagome. Or like Kagome given five more years. Sango swallowed, hurriedly pushing that disturbing thought aside to focus on another.

"And the demon?"

"Hiei?" Botan said, her eyes skittering over to Kurama and then back. "Ah, well, he's a whole other story, really. He's…"

"Part of the team," Kurama said, a hint of steel in his soft voice.

Botan coughed. "Ah, yes. Yes, he is."

"But you don't trust him," Sango said, studying the ferry-girl.

"Well, I wouldn't say _that_, entirely - "

"Hiei's always there when needed," Kurama said firmly.

"Yes, but…"

The two stared at each other, holding some silent conversation that Sango couldn't follow. Just that the red-haired boy's gaze was implacable, and the ferry-girl was the first to look away.

"Spirit World has much to be grateful to Hiei," Kurama stated.

"And you," Botan smartly replied. "He's not the only one on probation, after all."

"Probation?" Sango questioned.

"Oh, ah, it's not quite like you think. They're just new to the team, is all," Botan tried to qualify, but a part of Sango thought she made a terrible liar. "Still on probation, you see. Temporary trial."

Until they messed up, or betrayed their human teammates? There was more to this situation than either were willing to let on, but Sango dropped it for now. "So if you're all teammates, than what, exactly, do you do?"

"Slay demons!" Botan said, delighted to find something in common with the demon slayer, just as Kurama said, "Investigate questionable activities in Living World."

Well, that was an interesting division of words. Sango's brow furrowed.

"Well, a little of both, actually," Botan relented. "You see, Yusuke Urameshi is Spirit World's champion. Especially now, with the Dark T - "

"The dark forces arrayed against us," Kurama smoothly intervened.

"That's not what I - "

"It's exactly what you meant," Kurama replied, expression cool.

Sango's eyes narrowed. It would probably be better to let the fox keep their secrets, but she hadn't asked to be stuck here. And her trust, already shaky, was growing thinner by the minute. She decided to throw caution to the wind, and address the situation head on. She'd always been better at confrontation than strategy.

"I know you don't trust me," she said, voice hard, "but how can you ask trust when you don't give it?"

"Oh, well said!" Botan clapped her hands. "I do think I'm going to like you, Sango, really I do!"

"Trust must be earned," Kurama answered calmly.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Sango growled, shoving her chair back and standing up. She didn't have the patience for mincing words with a deceitful demon. It seemed some things had never changed, even after five hundred years. She needed some air.

Head high, she yanked up her droopy pants, and stalked out of the room.

ooOOOoo

"She certainly told you," Botan said, delighted by the girl's spunk. Then she frowned. "You know, those clothes truly are dreadful…"

Jumping up, the ferry-girl produced her oar and was off with a cheerful, "Time to go _shopping!"_

Left alone in the kitchen, Kurama sighed. His green eyes slid over to Kirara, who radiated feminine disapproval.

"It's not that simple," he said.

Kirara clearly didn't believe him. Turning with a disdainful flick of her twin tails, the tiny neko followed her taijiya out.

Sighing, Kurama got to his feet. It seemed he had some amends to make.

ooOOOoo

The temple was like, yet unlike, others she had known. While some of the rooms were filled with strange contraptions making stranger noises, there were others that were comfortingly familiar. This included the main room, which was wrapped in peaceful shadows. Sango absently made a sign of respect as she passed, still too angry to give the shrine proper reverence. The fusuma screen leading to the outside, at least, was positioned right where it should be.

Shoving her way outside, Sango breathed a deep sigh of relief. Inside the temple, everything was strange. At least outside, the world hadn't changed all that much. The deep forest, grown wild right up to the edge of the massive prayer gate, beckoned with green shadows. Stepping down off the deck, Sango let her bare feet take her across the lush grass. She paused at the forest's edge, but shrugged. This close to a miko's shrine, there shouldn't be much danger. Most demons tended to avoid sacred places.

Still, she hesitated, not liking the idea of entering any forest without a weapon.

"Mew?"

Turning, Sango smiled as the small kitten stalked across the grass, whiskers twitching. With Kirara, she had little to fear from anything.

"Walk?" she asked the two-tailed, who showed her willingness by slipping ahead of the taijiya with her creamy tails flagged. Brushing a low-hanging branch aside, Sango entered the woods, following a trace of a trail. It was cool underneath the dappled shadows, and the trees didn't grow so close together that they strangled the grass that softened their footfalls.

They didn't wander far when the trees gave way to an open slope, the grass growing taller in the sunlight, almost up to her knees. Kirara was lost in the waving greenery, her passage marked by the disturbed rustle of the grass around her. The sun felt good on Sango's skin, and she looked up, allowing the light breeze to fan through her bangs, drying them. Idly pulling the hair-tie Genkai had given her, she let her dark hair spill down her back so it, too, would dry.

Rocks dotted the field here and there, and Sango found a convenient prop against one of them. With her back nestled against the sun-warmed stone and Kirara laid across her lap, she felt the first true peace since she'd awakened. Closing her eyes, she let the drowsy warmth enfold her, the droning of bees a soothing accompaniment to the swish of the wind through leaves.

The droning of bees…

Sango's eyes opened, and she quirked a brow at the insect that hovered not too far above her. If a dragonfly could give the evil eye, it would be this creature. An ugly navy-grayish color, it buzzed angrily at her intrusion. Or maybe it just saw her as a convenient meal. Some of the stronger varieties could sting a person to death, feasting on their victim's blood.

A white blur launched itself off her lap and snagged the ugly bug right out of the sky with one little black paw. Making sure of the kill, Kirara suddenly raised her head, ears swiveling forward, curious but without alarm.

"You really shouldn't be out here alone," a quiet voice said, and Sango shielded her eyes, looking up at the tall figure emerging from underneath the trees. His eyes were greener than the pines bracketing him. "There are worse things than demon dragonflies in this forest."

"I'm not too worried." Sango shrugged as Kirara brought her prize over. Now her blood was up, the little neko wasn't content to lie in the sun but went stalking more prey. Plucking a nearby leaf, Sango carefully deposited the dead bug in its curl.

"Most humans aren't used to what lives in Genkai's woods," Kurama said.

"I'm not most humans," Sango replied, voice hard. She wondered what had brought him out here, and didn't particularly welcome the intrusion.

"This is true. Please, forgive me. I did not mean to disparage your abilities. But never having seen you fight, you must pardon my ignorance."

He made a fair point. Still, Sango distrusted him. He was _too_ polite. She wondered what that civility hid, and maybe that was what gave her the urge to be so rude."Why are you here, kitsune?"

"Trust," he strangely said. "You had justification, Miss Sango. I think, perhaps, that if we spoke a bit more, we might have the chance to become better acquainted."

He was offering an olive branch. Surprised, Sango looked up at him. She searched his face for a long moment, trying to detect any hint of duplicity, but he showed only polite interest. Not that Kurama wasn't capable of showing her only what he wanted her to see. But…well, he was offering when he really didn't have to, and she wasn't so pig-headed as to refuse.

Seeing her relax minutely, the kitsune took it as permission to sit down on one of the rocks beside her. A little to her left, he didn't sit on the ground as she did, but perched on the rock itself, probably concerned for his odd-colored uniform. It was tailored closer to the body than the traditional haori and hakama most men wore. Mauve was actually a good color for him, setting off the deep russet of his hair and the verdant green of his eyes. He really was a beautiful man, his looks, if exotic, a little too feminine for her tastes. Perhaps it was the youkai spirit inside him that gave Kurama such an advantage over his fellows.

He was certainly at his ease in the field, his normal reserve relaxing as he gazed around him. "This is a pretty spot, untouched by the degradations of modern civilization. It's rare, you know, for this much land to go uncultivated. Genkai has made this mountain a haven for not just wildlife, but apparitions."

Sango's brows rose. A priestess who purposely created a sanctuary for demons? It didn't make sense, but then, much of what he said didn't. How could this much land _not_ go uncultivated, when there was so much to go around? At least, there was in her time.

"You'll find the world much changed, Miss Sango, from that which you've known," Kurama strangely echoed her thoughts. "This temple, this mountain, is really a rare place caught out of time."

How would he know what she'd known? It wasn't as if he had lived for more than five hundred years. His body was decidedly human, even if his aura was that of a powerful fox demon. Again, it seemed he followed her thoughts, for he said lightly, "You may wonder why I say these things, but I have the unique perspective of the fox spirit who shares my body. I have access to his memories, and the experiences of nearly a millennia."

A thousand years. He must be a powerful demon then, to have lived so long. Sango stared at Kurama curiously. She had never met a human who hadn't eventually been overwhelmed by the youkai spirit dwelling inside knew what influences the powerful youkai had on the human boy, or what powers it gave him. She knew Kurama was strong - his aura couldn't lie, though her spiritual sense had never been strong enough to discern specific talents. It had always been just enough to detect the _feeling_ of power, and gauge the strength of it when close by. She had to rely on her more mundane skills as a taijiya to learn more.

"I don't share this knowledge with many," Kurama said, smiling slightly. She wondered at the trust he gave her, and if he was only manipulating the secret to gain hers.

Chagrinned, she found it really didn't matter. "It must be hard, balancing the two halves inside you. I've never met anyone who could - the more powerful demon usually manages to subsume the human."

At least, in her limited experience. Although her father had once spoken of meeting a rabbit spirit who had great skill and used the demon's knowledge of herbs to help others. Her father held great respect for the man, who he said was a powerful healer.

"There is always that possibility," Kurama admitted. Sango gave him a sharp look, which he met easily. He didn't say anything, so she didn't either.

Kirara distracted her, bringing another dead dragonfly to add to her growing collection. Sango thanked the neko gravely, and the little kitten mewed before heading back out, knowing how much they would come in handy.

"You have an unusual relationship with the nekomata," Kurama remarked.

"Yes." Sango watched her beloved cat slink off, her belly so low to the ground she barely made a ripple in the grass. "Kirara has been with me since I was little. She's almost like a mother to me, my own died so young."

"That must have been difficult."

Sango shrugged. "I don't remember her much. I was very young when she died in childbirth."

"My own father passed away when I was young," Kurama revealed. "It brought me and my mother closer, I think."

She studied him. His face was closed to her, but she thought she detected something hidden in his eyes. His mother was incredibly important to him. That made him more approachable, somehow. Not that his charm didn't help.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked carefully.

His raised brows were invitation enough.

Forging on ahead, Sango said, "What are you guys really doing for Spirit World? I know you said you were all part of some investigations team, but what, exactly, do you investigate? Are you guardians, then, for the mortal realm?"

Kurama considered her question. "You might call it that. There's nothing you might compare it to in the Sengoku Jidai. There was never any central law enforcement agency - "

"Law enforcement?" Sango's forehead wrinkled. Whose law, exactly, were they enforcing? Spirit World's?

He smiled, somehow reading her thoughts, maybe across her face. She wasn't as good at hiding her feelings as the kitsune. "Prince Koenma is the son of King Emma - "

"The god of the Afterlife?" Sango yelped, and then blushed. Of course he was the god of the Afterlife, if his son "Ko-emma" was the prince of that realm. And if these guys worked for him - that meant that they were a lot more important than she had yet realized.

"We work for him. Among many others," he quantified, clearly amused by her awe.

"But, that's…"

"Something that never happened in your time. Yes, the gods have taken a more direct hand in mortals' lives than they did five hundred years ago. You see, demons - or I should say, _most_ demons - " he smiled disarmingly, "were eventually removed to the demon realm, leaving the humans in peace to advance on their own."

"Kagome mentioned that there weren't many demons in her time," Sango said slowly.

"No, there's not. Not like five centuries ago. But those who are tend to be…difficult." Again, that disarming smile. "That's where Yusuke comes in. He's Prince Koenma's deputy to harry those who decide to make nuisances of themselves."

"And the rest of you?"

"Assist him. As we can."

"I see." Except, she didn't. Not entirely. It was a startling concept, even for a demon slayer who stood protection between humans and the demons who preyed on them. That helped, a bit, to put it in perspective. Maybe.

ooOOOoo

_*She doesn't understand.*_

The voice was a harsh growl inside his head, and the emotion behind it was impatient, though Kurama couldn't detect any disgust. Which was saying a lot, considering it was Hiei. The fire demon held a distinct dislike for all things human. At least, so he claimed.

_*I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself, fox. This farce is annoying enough as it is.*_

Kurama kept the smile from curving his lips by main will alone. It wouldn't do to let the slayer see, and maybe wonder if there were more than just he taking part in this conversation. But without Hiei's aid, he wouldn't have been able to address her questions so easily. Or assess the motives and emotions that lay behind them.

_*She sees the world too much in black and white,* _came Hiei's sharp assessment. _*Her beliefs are simple, like a child's.*_

_*Surprising, really. She seems fairly intelligent,* _Kurama returned, though what was more surprising was Hiei's lack of scorn. Normally, the fire youkai had little tolerance for what he called "typical human stupidity."

_*It's innocence.* _Again, the disgust was missing. Kurama coughed, then waved away the taijiya's concern when she looked over at him.

"It's nothing, my throat is just a little dry."

"Is that all?"

They both turned at the sudden intrusion, the miko's gravelly voice holding an irony that made Kurama shift uncomfortably. She fixed him with a penetrating gaze, as if knowing full well what he was doing.

"You should take care of that, fox. It wouldn't be good for you to become sick before the tournament."

"Tournament?" Sango asked.

"Time enough for that later," Genkai dismissed. "You shouldn't be out here. These woods can be dangerous, and you haven't fully recovered your strength."

The taijiya opened her mouth to protest, but the miko killed it with one glance. Genkai had a talent for those.

"Come on, gather your bugs and your cat, and let's go. You need to rest."

Startled, Kurama looked over to where the girl had collected quite the sizeable pile. He watched as she carefully folded the leaves over, making a neat package after adding the last one Kirara brought her. It was still twitching.

_*Now, why would she be interested in keeping…*_

"Yes, Genkai-sama," she said, dutifully climbing to her feet as Kirara circled around her. She bowed to Kurama, who nodded politely, before heading back to the shrine.

Genkai fixed him with a last look, her hazel eyes appraising.

"If you two wish to play mind-games, I suggest you stick to the tournament and figuring out a way for your team to win. There's less than two months left, and I think you'll find that a much better use of your time."

Kurama stared as the short figure turned away. Hiei abruptly appeared beside him, his red eyes inscrutable.

"Hn."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc., of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.

**FIRE IN ICE**

_A/N: This chapter is actually dedicated to haters, who still make some sense among their mindless rants. "Anon" was the first to review this story, and made several good arguments as to why IY/YYH crossovers wouldn't work. I regret "Anon" not leaving some way to communicate - their knowledge of YYH was incredible, and spawned many plot bunnies, grin. Hoppity hop hop…so thanks, "Anon," this weebo actually listened._

**Chapter Seven**

She must have needed the rest more than she'd realized, for when Sango awoke, it was dark outside. Moonlight flooded the window left open to catch the cool mountain breezes, making a distinct square against the far wall. An effect marred by the pointy-eared blot in one corner.

Fisting sleep from her eyes, Sango questioned drowsily, "Kirara?"

The little nekomata perched on the windowsill swiveled her head to look back at the slayer, her red eyes glowing slightly in reaction to the darkness. She readily jumped down when Sango leaned up on one elbow. Fighting back a yawn, the taijiya patted the futon beside her. She made room for the kitten, who clambered over the pillow, her purrs increasing when Sango ran a calloused hand along her spine.

The two-tailed glanced toward the window before kneading a place for herself. Still petting the kitten, Sango looked out the window, curious as to what held the little cat's interest. She stiffened, spying two bloody orbs glowering from the dark shadows of a nearby tree.

It seemed they didn't trust her as much as they pretended, if they had set Hiei to guard her. Well, there was nothing she could do about it. Deliberately turning her back, Sango drew the covers up over her shoulder as she stroked Kirara, who ignored the apparition's presence to curl up into a purring ball of contentment. Sango closed her eyes, but sleep was a long time coming.

ooOOOoo

"You ever get a crick in your neck from sleeping in trees, Hiei?" Yusuke teased when the short demon finally put in an appearance at breakfast the next morning.

"Hn."

"You're sure hanging about a lot more then usual," Yusuke prodded, taking a loud slurp of his coffee.

Hiei ignored him as he helped himself to a piece of fruit.

"What, _cat_ got your tongue?"

That earned the detective a sharp look, one seething with enough malice to cause chills to go down even _his_ spine. Helluva way to wake up in the morning. Worked better than coffee, actually.

Yusuke grinned.

"Why, good morning, boys!" Botan bounced into the kitchen, arms loaded down with several shopping bags. "Isn't this just a beautiful day?"

"Sure, whatever." Yusuke rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his coffee. It was black as a sinner's soul and hot enough to scorch - just how he liked it. He thought about heating up some food for the old hag, but remembering all the torture she'd put him through yesterday, reconsidered. Breakfast was usually a quick-grab, whether leftovers, fruit, raw or boiled eggs - which were always kept in a big bowl on the middle shelf. It was one of the few things the old witch knew how to cook, and she boiled them up by the cauldron.

"Now, that's hardly healthy!" Botan looked askance at his egg. Dropping her shopping bags, the ferry-girl glared at the poor detective. "Don't you know, Yusuke, that the right way to start your day is with a good breakfast? Especially while training!"

The ferry-girl bustled around the kitchen, scolding him the entire time as she set about making a proper breakfast of miso, fish, tamago and rice. Yusuke forgave her when she set a plate before him, even decked out with little pickled vegetables as garnish. Yusuke didn't mind Botan's bitching if she wanted to stop by and make meals like _this_ more often. He was salivating just looking at it. Picking up his chopsticks, he closed his eyes and thanked the gods (namely, Koenma) for sending him such a divine angel.

"Not so fast, punk." Genkai yanked the chopsticks out of his hand and the plate off the table.

"What the hell!" Yusuke hotly protested.

"You gotta earn breakfast around here, dimwit. Outside, and give me twenty."

"Grandma!"

"Make that thirty. Now, get!" She thwacked him on the noggin with his own chopsticks.

Shoving his chair back, Yusuke tried to gulp down the last of his coffee, but she snatched that, too, the hag. _"Damn_ it!"

"Now, it's fifty." She matched him glare for glare.

"You just like pissing me off, don't you, Grandma!"

"Want more, you little prick?"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Yusuke snarled, the screen door slapping shut in his wake.

"Oh, my." Botan put her hand over her mouth, pink eyes wide, as Genkai grimly followed him out.

Hiei only smiled.

_*He really has an evil smile,* _Botan thought with a shudder. Then, noticing the taijiya hesitating in the doorway, she turned, wreathed in smiles as Hiei's abruptly faded. He didn't get up to leave, though, which was saying a lot.

"Good morning, Sango!" Botan greeted, ushering her to the table and ignoring the demon, who rudely kept staring with no expression on his face. _*Doesn't he ever blink?*_

_*No.*_

The thought was short, sharp, and like a sword thrust right through her skull. Yikes! Botan jerked, her eyes wide as Hiei gave her a smug look. _*My, my, aren't we chipper this morning?* _

His look darkened, and she put on a patent smile, trying to ignore the unease that trickled down her spine with icy fingers. Hiei in a _bad_ mood was worse than Hiei in a good one.

_*I trust you to remember that, reaper.*_

"Eh-heh," Botan laughed uneasily, carefully avoiding those pervasive red eyes as she helpfully pulled a chair out for Sango across from him.

"Thank you," the taijiya quietly said, and Botan turned to her in relief.

"Oh, it's no problem, surely! Please, sit, and I'll bring your breakfast over in a jiff." Botan dashed to the stove, and paused, considering, before piling three more plates full since it appeared Hiei wasn't going anywhere and Genkai would join them soon. "Do you like tea or coffee?"

"Coffee?" the girl asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"It's a stimulant," Genkai explained, abruptly returning. "Imported. I'll pour you a cup."

Sango gingerly folded her hands in her lap, looking distinctly on-edge sitting across from the fire demon. He didn't say anything, just continued to stare at her. Her eyes narrowed slightly in reaction, annoyed by the uneasiness that unwavering stare caused.

A thunk made them both jump as Genkai dropped a steaming mug in front of the slayer, taking a seat between them with another in hand. Inhaling the distinct aroma, the old priestess took a long drink, evidently enjoying herself. Tentatively following suit, Sango tried the acrid liquid. She blinked, and carefully put her cup back down.

"It's an acquired taste," Genkai mused.

"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms as Botan bustled over with plates and chopsticks, fussing until she had served everyone.

"This is nice," Genkai allowed, smirking at the uncomfortable tableau they made. Botan unconsciously inched her chair a little closer to Sango - and a little further away from Hiei.

"Why, it was hardly any trouble, Lady Genkai!" she answered too brightly.

"It's really beautiful," Sango said, her smile warm with appreciation. Botan beamed.

Hiei grunted. They looked over at him, but he ignored them to start shoveling food inside his mouth as if someone might snatch it at any moment. Really, the demon's table manners were downright dreadful! What was he, raised by wild animals? Botan sincerely hoped Sango didn't think that was in any way _normal_. Though, considering the way Yusuke practically inhaled anything put in front of him, maybe it _was_ normal. At least, for them. They were, after all, still growing boys.

Botan stifled a giggle. Maybe Hiei was hoping to grow vertically. He was a little challenged in that direction. Catching the apparition's eye, her mirth died. She sincerely hoped he hadn't overheard _that_ thought!

"Mew?"

Almost faint with relief, Botan quickly pushed her chair back as the tiny kitten appeared in the doorway. "Oh, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you, Kirara! I got you some kibble while I was out - "

"Kibble." Hiei sneered.

"What's wrong with kibble?" Botan parked her hands on her hips.

"She's a _fire youkai,_ not a cat."

"Kirara's not hungry." Climbing to her feet, Sango hurried to intervene. "She was already out this morning, hunting."

Kirara looked smug.

"Fish?" Sango asked, in that strange way she had with the nekomata. Botan watched in awe as the cat meowed, sinking back on her haunches to clean her shoulder. "Did you leave any for us?"

Kirara deliberately turned her head to stare down the hallway.

"There better not be any "presents" left in my living room," Genkai muttered darkly.

"Hey, Grandma, what's with all the dead fish on the porch?" Yusuke sauntered in, hoisting a sizeable haul neatly twined together with reeds.

"You caught all that?" Botan asked, impressed.

"Thank you, Kirara." Sango knelt and gratefully scratched the kitten behind the ears as she preened.

"She didn't have to go and do all that," Botan said, taking the fish from Yusuke and wrinkling her nose at the smell. She fastidiously put them in the sink.

Noticing her distaste, Sango said, "Don't worry, I can clean them."

"Heck, I'll eat 'em, if you cook 'em," Yusuke volunteered, snatching his plate off the counter and bolting it down before his damn teacher got any more bright ideas.

"Won't be time for that," Genkai interrupted, between bites. Ignoring their puzzled looks, she said, "You know, girl, _you_ don't have to earn your keep. At least, not yet."

Her smile was as sweet as a young maiden's, and just as coy.

Hiei looked startled as realization hit, and then his crimson eyes narrowed.

"I don't want to put you to any more trouble than I have already - " Sango began.

"Wow, imagine that." Genkai pretended astonishment. "_Gratitude_. Real, to god's honest truth, _gratitude_."

She scowled at her apprentice.

"What?" Yusuke demanded, somewhat muffled by the omelet he'd just swallowed whole. "Whatcha muttering about now, you crazy old crone?"

"Yusuke Urameshi!" Botan rounded on him. "Honestly, I don't know why Lady Genkai ever agreed to teach you with that kind of attitude!"

"_What_ kind of attitude?" Yusuke scoffed. "That old bat dishes out more shit than I could ever dream." His brown eyes glowed with admiration. "Do you truly know how fucking evil she is? Gods, I hope I'm that good someday."

Sitting back in her chair, the old priestess smirked. "Maybe one day, brat. If you manage to survive Toguro."

The mood abruptly turned somber. Botan turned stricken eyes on the young detective, who only shrugged, pretending a nonchalance he didn't really feel. "Whatever, hag. I got that one in the bag."

"That cocky shit will get you killed, dimwit."

"Not if you kill me first. Fifty damn push-ups, just to scarf breakfast!" Licking his chopsticks clean, Yusuke dropped his empty plate in the sink.

"There's a lot more where that came from," Genkai promised, finishing her breakfast as well. Standing up, she pointed at Botan. "You two finish up and meet me in the dojo in thirty minutes."

"But I brought all those clothes - " Botan protested, indicating the shopping bags still piled by the back door.

"Okay, an hour," Genkai relented. "Gives Yusuke a chance to warm up. But then I want to see _you_," she ordered Sango, "in gear and ready to go."

"Go?" Botan blinked, even though Sango looked composed.

"Yes, Genkai-sama." She nodded, and Yusuke suddenly looked interested as Hiei scowled.

ooOOOoo

"This is too much," Sango said, perturbed by the ferry-girl's generosity. Not that she wasn't grateful - more than she could say, actually. But there was more clothing piled on the bed than she had ever owned in her entire life.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a few things I thought you might like." Botan cheerfully ignored her protests. "And some you definitely could use."

She eyed the slayer's make-do bra. While an Ace bandage had never been anything she had ever considered using in that particular way, it did do the job. Somewhat. But Botan was eager to introduce the taijiya to such wonders as sports bras and real underwear. Both of which Sango actually recognized, thanks to Kagome. Though wrestling into one of those bra-things proved a lot harder than it looked, and provided a lot of amusement for Kirara, who watched the proceedings from her perch on the pillow.

But Sango had to admit the "sports bra" was a lot more supportive - and yet less restrictive - than her usual careful bindings, once she figured how to put it on. And the Kagome-underwear were a lot less bulky than the traditional men's fundoshi that she normally wore beneath her armor. But she was grateful to slip into the familiar black silk of her uniform, feeling more like herself than she had in too damn long.

Not that Botan's offerings weren't pretty. Beautiful, actually, with such bright colors and soft fabrics. Though very simple in design, a few left too much skin bared. Which seemed to be the style, if Kagome and Botan were anything to go by. The ferry-girl's pretty pink kimono had been exchanged for a pair of jeans and a nice blouse, as she called them. "Casual wear," she explained, as if her kimono was some type of working attire. Perhaps it was.

"Are you decent?" Botan called, her voice muffled behind the door. She had politely left so Sango could get dressed in private.

Tying her sash tight, the stiffened leather of her sword belt hidden behind the pretty red silk, Sango said, "Yes, thank you."

The screen slid open, and Botan smiled. "Do you know, you look so much more relaxed. I bet it feels better to be back in your own clothes, doesn't it? Not so alien. But is that stuff really armor? It looks so…light."

Sango smiled. "It's actually quite sturdy. We bind the silk with demon-hair, which makes it a lot more durable than its looks."

"Demon hair?" Botan looked dubious, picturing bad movies in the 1930's featuring American Indians going after scalps. Or was it settlers scalping Indians?

"Well, the fur of the fire-rat is better, if one can catch it. That's nearly indestructible, but I've only known one person who had armor like that." Sango smiled a funny sort of smile, and shrugged. "Mine's a little more mundane. It came from a hair demon named Yura. It's impervious to most acids, though not all of them, and it really soaks up the blood." Which was useful, in a way, in not leaving a trail, but had its drawbacks, as it was a real pain to clean.

"Did you…" Botan began tentatively, uncertain how she might ask. Even in her "armor" Sango just didn't fit her idea of a cold-blooded killer. That ensemble looked like some ninja-type otaku costume one might find at anime conventions.

"No," Sango reassured her with a smile. "My father traded for it, and had me and my brother outfitted with new armor." Her smile faded as her eyes clouded. Then she shook herself, and offered a wan smile. "Sorry. It hits me sometimes, catches me off guard. I know Kohaku's dead, but for me, it's only been six weeks."

"That's right. I'm sorry, Sango, I keep forgetting…"

"It's all right. It helps to know he's at peace."

Botan bit her lip. She had the sudden urge to hug the poor girl, but restrained herself, uncertain how welcome the gesture might be. Glancing down at her wristwatch, she seized on the distraction. "Oh! We better get a move on if we don't want to be late."

"I'm ready - though I hope Genkai returns more of my weapons." Sango shifted uncomfortably, unused to not having at least one knife to hand. Well, she did have the hidden blade along her right vambrace. That comforted her somewhat.

"They're in the dojo," Botan reassured, and led the way after Kirara hopped up on the taijiya's shoulder. "Including that giant…what is that thing, anyway? It looked like a giant boomerang."

"It is," Sango said, smiling. "Though I'm surprised you recognized it."

"It's unusual," Botan admitted. "I thought they only used them in Australia, but I also thought they were much smaller."

"Well, my grandfather adopted the Hiraikotsu from a much smaller version, one brought over from the mainland. Or maybe it was the islands. My father thought it would be a better weapon for me, since it's primarily a distance weapon. Though I can also use it for melee or defense, at need. It's rather versatile."

"Melee?"

"Close combat," Sango replied, distractedly scratching the kitten riding on her shoulder. "My father tried to focus on my strengths and overcoming my weaknesses."

"Weaknesses?" Botan asked, pausing to slip on her shoes before stepping down into the grass. Sango's soft, leather-soled boots were already tied to her feet.

"I'm a woman." Sango shrugged uncomfortably. "I'll always be at some disadvantage, fighting against men. They're usually stronger than I. At least, physically. I have to make up for the difference in other ways."

Botan wondered what those "other ways" were, but didn't have the time to ask, as they had finally reached the dojo. It was a huge building, far larger than any Sango had ever seen. But it was comfortingly familiar, with its plain, unvarnished floor, racks of weapons, and the faint smell of dust and sweat, old leather and metal polish.

Sango had expected an audience, even resigned herself to it, but not her opponent. Kurama, dressed in an impeccably neat, yellow over-robe and comfortably loose, white shirt and zubon, patiently waited just inside the door. Standing beside him was the short, dark-haired demon, a bored expression on his face.

Botan was equally surprised to see the fox. "Kurama? What are you doing here? I thought you were in school."

The kitsune smiled warmly, nodding a greeting to Sango as he looked down at the beautiful ferry-girl. "I was able to get off for the afternoon, although I have to return tomorrow for a test. One I cannot miss."

"Well - "

"Ya done chatting?" Genkai suddenly interrupted, gesturing for Yusuke to go dry off as she came over to them. She jerked her head at Kurama, who bowed slightly and then made his way to the center of the room as the old priestess turned to Sango.

"Hmph. Came prepared, have you? Good." She stared critically at the taijiya, then reaching out, scooped the kitten right off her shoulder and into Botan's arms. "Weapons can wait; I want to see your forms first. And since the fox knows traditional kata as well as newer taijutsu, then there won't be an unfair advantage. I also trust _him_ not to lose his head."

She scowled at her apprentice.

ooOOOoo

Yusuke smirked beneath the towel he was using to mop the sweat off his face. His short black hair stuck out wildly in all directions; Genkai had given him one hell of a workout. He elbowed Hiei, who leaned against the wall, arms crossed and look bored. But the fire demon's red eyes followed the taijiya as she took a position across from Kurama, who had moved to the middle of the floor. The girl took a moment to roll her shoulders, shifting her weight from one leg to another and loosening up her muscles. She nodded her readiness, bowing respectfully to Kurama, then assumed a defensive stance Yusuke didn't recognize.

Kurama seemed to, for he sunk into a shadow of it, if slightly different. The taijiya's eyes narrowed, and she shifted her weight back a bit, now bracing most on her back leg. Kurama smiled, and actually assumed another stance. Yusuke didn't know what that was all about, but Genkai smirked.

"She looks so _small,_" Botan whispered to Yusuke, hugging the kitten to her chin. "Do you really think…?"

Hiei's eyes flicked over to the ferry-girl, then back to the pair facing off.

"Hn."

Yusuke smirked.

"Guess we'll find out," was all he said.

"Begin," Genkai ordered, stepping back.

Nobody moved. Then Kurama tried a simple overhand strike, which the taijiya easily blocked. They circled, cautious, tentative, feeling each other out. Neither was one to press the attack before taking their adversary's measure, but Yusuke could tell Kurama was being very careful with the girl. Almost too much so.

"You're wasting my time. Both of you, grab your big girl panties and handle it," Genkai growled.

Kurama smiled slightly as the taijiya flushed. She nodded to Kurama, and they both suddenly went in for a whirling combination of kicks and chops, blocks and rapid hand maneuvers. It was clear both knew what they were doing, one easily countering the other's movement as one attack flowed into another. It was almost a dance in its own way, each fighter perfectly poised, a master of the various styles they tested against each other and both clearly enjoying the exercise.

Genkai wasn't. The old priestess scowled. "What is this pansy-dance shit? This ain't dance class! Get in there and _fight_."

Kurama shrugged, and left off the traditional kata to go for an underhand combination that had the taijiya leaping back. Her eyes narrowed, and she went in with her own maneuver, one that took the kitsune by surprise, although he countered readily, following up with a kick calculated to sweep her legs out from under her. The taijiya back-flipped to avoid it, and aimed a spinning kick for his head, followed by a quick downward strike for his unprotected kidneys. The maneuver took incredible finesse to twist into a virtual pretzel in midair like that, but Kurama easily blocked the taijiya's kick, and merely sidestepped the strike by not following through on the spin. He answered with an attack of his own, and the taijiya retreated with a crossed blow aimed for his knee.

"That all you got?" Genkai prompted from the sidelines, and they sped it up, breaking away from any specific form and finally getting serious. Their moves became more elaborate, their contortions more gymnastic as they used the wide space to their advantage. The taijiya employed mostly evasive maneuvers, keeping a careful distance between them. She was almost paranoid about getting too close to the kitsune; Yusuke wasn't sure why. Kurama was typically a distance fighter, but he wasn't a slouch when it came to close-combat, either. The kitsune's form was elegant, his moves studied and graceful. He wasted no effort on artifice, each move calculated for some purpose only he knew. The taijiya was equally cautious, although she was slowly taking on more of the offensive. It was almost beautiful, in its way, watching two masters sparring, but Genkai was unimpressed.

"I'm getting _old_ here, can you speed it up any? As in, _any _time this century."

That was where the taijiya finally showed signs of faltering, for while she managed to keep pace for a while as Kurama easily moved into a faster tempo, her exertions were clearly catching up with her. And Yusuke, who had seen Kurama fight, knew the fox was still holding back, for the detective could easily detect the movements the taijiya couldn't. Maybe it was her lack of spirit awareness, or maybe she had just grown tired, but moves she had easily countered before they increased the pace she didn't even _see_, much less block. But Yusuke honestly didn't know if she even _knew_, because Kurama didn't strike when he could have, time and time again. Instead, he pulled his blows, turning each move into another, deliberately slowing down until she could follow the movement, and _then_ the fight became that much more intense. For while she was slow - painfully slow to their eyes - she was damn good at what she could do.

But it wasn't enough. Not by half. And a part of her knew it; he could see it in her eyes, in the set expression that thinned her mouth. Determination glittered in her dark eyes, and she stubbornly kept at it, even when she was reduced to mainly defensive moves as Kurama pressed the advantage. A lot more of his blows landed, though she narrowly escaped time and again any of the harder ones that should have laid her cute ass out. But they both knew she was in retreat, and it was just a matter of time. The rest of them were silent, watching for the end - Botan with a fearful expression, Genkai a frown, and Hiei expressionless.

Suddenly the taijiya was down, some strike of Kurama's having folded her around her midsection as the air exploded out of her lungs in a whoosh. She toppled like a reed.

"She's done," the fire demon said coldly, and left.

Surprised, Yusuke stared after him until Botan's excited exclamation drew his attention back to the fight.

"Oh, well done, Sango! That's the spirit!" Shifting the kitten to one arm, the ferry-girl threw a fist into the air, her pink eyes dancing with delight.

"What happened?" Yusuke demanded. The taijiya was back on her feet, Kurama now on the floor, though he was getting back up with a rueful expression. He nodded his respect to the taijiya, who distractedly elbowed the sweat off her forehead even as she warily settled into another stance. By the cool calculation in the fox's green eyes, Yusuke knew he wouldn't fall for that one again. Whatever the hell it was. Irritated he had missed all the fun, the Spirit Detective crossed his arms and scowled.

"It seems I underestimated you," Kurama said, barely winded as the taijiya frankly panted. "My pardon."

She nodded, too breathless to reply, but watched him warily, her concentration so total it was almost eerie. Yusuke's brows rose. He recognized that state, but wondered if she did. She had unconsciously realized Kurama's superiority, but was too damn stubborn to quit. For her, right here and right now, only the fight existed and she was going to give all she could before she gave it up. _That_ was a fighting spirit Yusuke could damn well admire. Gods, he wanted to hug her!

Genkai seemed to recognize it, too, for her mouth quirked as she said sharply, "Enough."

The taijiya shied as Kurama stepped back, and then shook herself, as if suddenly realizing the fight was over.

"A good match, Sango-sama," Kurama complimented as she stiffly returned his bow.

She frowned. "You're…very good."

"Much practice," he said, a little dismissively.

She nodded, her look thoughtful.

"Walk it off," Genkai ordered. "You don't want to stiffen up."

She nodded, still somewhat out of breath. Kirara jumped down out of Botan's arms to go join her.

"Well?" Yusuke demanded as Genkai approached, taking a water bottle out of the fridge and handing it to Kurama. "Seen enough?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're a twisted bitch who likes torturing people for the unholy fun of it."

"Damn straight."

"So what's next? Swords with Sparky? Boomerang with Botan? Yuri with Yusuke?"

"Yusuke Urameshi! You…" Botan sputtered, furious. _"Pig!"_

Her oar was out and swinging for his head before he could even duck.

Genkai shook her graying pink head. "You really are a dim wit, dimwit."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc., of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.

**FIRE IN ICE**

_A/N: I just love Genkai. =P Thank you, everyone, for your continued reviews. They keep me typing. And R.P., I do not take your suggestions as hazing, but as good constructive criticism, which I always welcome. And I will explain Kurama's behavior in the next chapter, as I hope I have Hiei's in this one. (Fate)_

**Chapter Eight**

The Dark Forest. It was an ancient place, filled with the denizens of nightmares, some so old even their legends had become lost to time. Some called it the Forest of Death, for death stalked those who dared venture within its close confines. Trees, black of limb and gnarled by age, clutched at each other with skeletal hands, entwining so close little daylight pierced the gloomy depths.

The evil aura that surrounded that fell wood made Botan shiver, and she drew closer to Genkai to whisper hoarsely, "You want Sango to go in _there?"_

The old priestess simply stood, hands clasped behind her back.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Yusuke scowled, hands knit behind his head as they watched the slayer standing a little ways off. "I already kicked that stupid forest's ass. That bat-thingie didn't put up much of a fight."

"Baldoc isn't the only creature living in that forest," Kurama said, a trifle grimly. "There are other, more formidable demons who make that particular wood their home."

"Like Hiei?" Yusuke slyly suggested. "Seems just his style - dark and creepy."

Kurama shot the detective a quelling glance.

Hardly fazed, Yusuke looked around. "Where is the little bugger, anyway? Didn't think he'd want to miss this."

"Doesn't matter," Genkai said. Moving away from them, she approached the slayer, who shifted the giant boomerang to a more comfortable position over her shoulder. She held the heavy weapon like it was nothing; an impressive feat in itself. It towered over the girl, the demon-bone polished to a creamy-yellow hue. Remembering the relief on Sango's face when her weapons were finally returned to her, Botan bit her lip, reminded also of the numerous stars, bombs and knives the taijiya had carefully hidden about her person.

She hoped it would be enough.

"This is a simple test," Genkai said, smirking slightly. "Even the moron managed it, though you, I hope, won't show up late like he did."

"Hey!"

Ignoring the detective, Genkai held up one finger. "A few rules. One, no flying." She glared at Kirara, who wrinkled her nose, and raised a second finger. "Two, you got three hours to get through to the giant oak on the other side. I suggest you use your spirit sense to take the best path, and avoid any direct confrontations."

_"Three _hours? What the hell, Grandma! You only gave me two!"

"There were more of you then, dimwit. About twenty, if I remember right. And only eight survived." She smiled sweetly.

The slayer looked over the sinister forest, her hand tightening on her Hiraikotsu. Flames engulfed the small kitten at her feet, her size increasing substantially as Kirara became the formidable, saber-toothed cat Botan remembered frozen in Tarukane's vaults. Botan's heart ached to see the determination on Sango's face, and she wondered if Lady Genkai was being fair in giving them this challenge so soon after their ordeal. Not to mention, the exhausting fight with Kurama this morning. But Genkai had dismissed her concerns, claiming there was no time like the present. Sango had agreed, but Botan wondered if the girl really knew what she was getting herself into…

ooOOOoo

The forest hardly looked menacing, at least to the naked eye. A little overgrown, perhaps, and wild, but nothing she hadn't encountered in her own time. But there was a feeling to those woods, an eerie prickling along her spine that told Sango in no uncertain terms that what lurked beneath those shadowed trees was anything but welcoming.

Not that the careful sutra-strung ward surrounding the forest wasn't enough clue. That containment barrier was _strong_. That argued that whatever hid behind it had to be strong, too. And the silence…the silence was uncanny.

Kirara whined uneasily in her throat, her black ears lying flat along her head. A crow cawed, far above them, and Sango noted how it avoided flying directly over the forest. A light wind blew, sending the sutras dancing on their wire, and then sifting through the ancient trees, making them groan and complain.

Well, no time like the present. Taking a deep breath, she nodded to the large nekomata. Kirara deliberately took the lead, carefully stepping over the ward so that none of the sutras touched her. Gingerly following, Sango lifted her Hiraikotsu, its solid weight reassuring as the chill shadows enfolded them.

ooOOOoo

This, Sango concluded, had to be the most _boring_ forest she had ever been in. Demons? What demons? She had hardly seen anything more evil than a thorny bush. Marauding man-bats? Even the gnats avoided this place. Vicious, man-eating wolves? Hardly. Venomous snakes? Maybe if you squinted at one of those draping vines hanging from the trees, you might think it a snake. Speaking of trees - where were those maniacal demon-trees, reaching out their tentacles to ensnare you?

_*Yeah, right. Tell me another one.*_

Sango kicked a pebble out of her path in sheer disgust. Yusuke had hyped her up on all the gory details from his own trials to become Genkai's apprentice, claiming he was "preparing" her for the worst while they shared a light lunch. She wondered angrily if this were all some sort of joke at her expense. He must be at that stupid tree laughing his ass off right now.

Creepy? Yes, this forest was _damn_ creepy. The menace that seethed through her spirit sense made Sango want to shiver involuntarily - but that was _all_ it was. A heavy feeling, like the building tension before a thunderstorm struck, the ominous uncertainty before battle closed. The nameless dread that woke you from your nightmares, gasping as the images faded around you into nothing. Her spiritual sense was overwhelmed by pure evil, gone crazy with the presence of too many demons to count, surrounding her on all sides. Demons who weren't even _there_.

What kind of test was this anyway? Her ability to overcome fear? That was something for rank beginners, not battle-hardened veterans who had been fighting with the other warriors in their village since they were ten! Well, Genkai-sama hardly knew that. It wasn't as if Sango had spelled out her training or experience. For all the priestess knew, she could've been new to demon slaying. Genkai might even take her difficulty during this morning's match with Kurama as a sign that she was.

Hell, for all she knew, she may well be considered a novice by these people. Sango frowned. Kurama was _good_. Damn good. Better, actually, than she, although that was hard for her to admit. The kitsune was a master of more fighting styles than she could ever dream. With a thousand-plus years of experience…what did her paltry eleven years of training have when compared to that?

Lady Genkai had told her as much, even warned her that those boys were strong. Too strong, maybe, for her.

Sango sighed, unhappy with the situation. It rankled that her skills, skills she had fought so long and hard for, might count so little here in this time that wasn't her own. Had taijutsu really developed so much in the past five centuries that her skills were but an amusing anachronism to their futuristic eyes?

Damn it, she couldn't swallow that. She had to be something more than someone to be indulged and amused. Her father had tried that, when she'd first begged and pleaded to be taught the ways of a warrior. Such skills were for men, he'd said, though she demanded to know what was the difference. Being only five, she couldn't see it mattered all that much. She was strong, stronger than any of the boys her own age, and yes, even those a few years older. She could out-wrestle and outrun any of them, climbing any tree like a monkey. Her father had laughed at her insistence, finally indulging her with learning how to shoot a bow, saying it might come in handy to fill the cookpot, and then later a knife, when old Hideo said it couldn't hurt. But when he found her stubbornly practicing with a sword too long for her, he'd finally sat her down and explained that it wasn't a woman's place to fight.

As if that had ever stopped _her_.

So she practiced in secret, mimicking the moves she had seen others doing while watching sullenly from the sidelines. And then shown her father, when he finally caught her at it, just how much she'd learned. Which was when he had shown her how much she had yet to learn. But he'd finally given in to the inevitable, and from that point on she'd been given equal training with the men, flouting traditions set since Midoriko's time.

Sango smiled wryly. It had been Midoriko, actually, who had allowed the others to accept the unacceptable, albeit grudgingly. The legend of the warrior-priestess who had created the Jewel of Four Souls had given them an excuse. And Sango had thrived, becoming the best at their craft and finally returning pride to a man who had always been proud.

Over-proud, maybe - for what their father had come to expect from his daughter he now sought twice-so in his son. Poor Kohaku - it was as if the two of them had been switched at birth. Her little brother, always so sweet and gentle, while she was so stubborn and boyish. What came easily to her was difficult for him. The pressure put on poor Kohaku, to be better than his sister, it was hard on him.

Sango bit her lip. It was wrong of her to think so ill of the dead. Whatever mistakes her father had made in this life were moot now. She judged harshly when all she was really doing was judging herself, and the harsh reality that she had a whole heck of a lot to learn. She knew Kurama had pulled his blows - even if she couldn't see them. She had _felt_ the ghostly ripples against her skin, an echo of a whisper of his various attacks. He was incredibly fast; she had to learn to be faster. And there was only one way to do that.

Training.

But she didn't know if they would even _let_ her train, if they thought her so inept. And how was she supposed to prove herself, if there was nothing in this damn forest for her to even fight? Which just brought her right back to her initial irritation with this stupid forest. This stupid, eerie, _empty_ forest.

Spying a break in the trees ahead, Sango glumly plodded towards the giant oak and the people there waiting. Kirara paused to look back over her shoulder, her red eyes glowing as she made a low noise in her throat.

"Kirara?"

The big cat turned back with a rippling shrug, bounding in two leaps to catch up so they could emerge from the Dark Forest together.

What a complete waste of her time.

ooOOOoo

What was it about humans, especially annoying human _females_, that brought out every lowlife scum and bottom-feeder within a hundred mile radius? It was as if that stupid girl had a "Come and Get It" sign painted right on her forehead, for every single low-class trash who had ever called the Dark Forest home was zeroing in on her.

It was enough to make even _his_ arm tired. Raising his sword time and again, slashing and slicing and cutting and gutting his way through the demonic hordes who showed up, near slipping on the blood spilled by his efforts as he swept her wandering path from side to side, back and behind. Gods, it was annoying - did every damn demon in the whole damn forest decide to come calling?

He had lost count some time ago of the innumerable monsters who attacked him. Snakes, wolverines, wombats, flying skulls, evil skulking lizards, tangler-trees. Vicious viper-wolves, howling spiders, crouching three-eyed crows, a rooting bear-youkai and its evil boar-headed cousins. A nest of venomous scorpion-ants, some type of piranha that could fly instead of swim. A mouthy, man-sized bat who was so laughably slow it was _pathetic_, a screaming snapper-demon who used its three-foot-long claws to eviscerate its prey.

Even a _chicken_. A demon chicken, with enough teeth to make an alligator jealous.

Speaking of alligators…

That elongated snout split easily on the wicked edge of his sword, its gurgling shriek cut short before it could even be uttered. Good. He didn't want her knowing. Quick as he was, Hiei could barely keep up with the slobbering mob that showed up just because _she_ was there.

Of all the _stupid_, tedious, _annoying_ wastes-of-his-time, this shit had to be the _worst_. (He stabbed another slavering beast with each snarl.) And entirely _pointless! _What the _hell_ was that old crone _thinking_, letting that _defenseless_ human _girl_ wander about in _this_ damn forest?

Gutting a nearby banshee, Hiei paused long enough to wipe the sweat off his brow. His hand came away bloody - none of it his, actually. He flicked it away in disgust, knowing he would have to wash out his damn clothes on top of everything else. He was splattered head to toe in blood and gore, his hair plastered to his skull with it. Gods, humans were _always_ more trouble than they were worth.

Seeing a break in the trees, he circled - shortening one howler-monkey by its head on his way past - and watched as the stupid girl finally made her way out. Her annoying cat paused to look up at him, its red eyes glowing with amusement, before going and joining her.

Slumping to the ground of a nearby tree, Hiei sneered as he stared at his sword, the blood dribbling down to the ground with distinct splats. Making a face, he ripped out the furry toenail still clutching at his leg and threw it away in pure disgust.

What a complete waste of his time.

ooOOOoo

"Holy crap - you got through with two hours to spare!" Yusuke regarded the demon slayer with dawning awe.

Sango frowned. "It wasn't that hard."

Yusuke picked his jaw off the ground as the others stared at her like she had spilled another sandwich.

"There was nothing in there," Sango insisted, her irritation somewhat mollified by their dumbfounded expressions.

"But…" Botan began, puzzled, as Yusuke scratched his head and Kurama considered.

"Oh, it was ominous enough; my spiritual sense was going wild. But if you wanted to test my response to fear, you could have done it a lot easier than _that_," Sango said shortly, rather put out by the whole farce.

"Uh…" Yusuke didn't know what to say to that.

Genkai's hazel eyes narrowed.

ooOOOoo

"You did her a grave disservice, youkai."

Pausing to drop his sodden pants back in the creek, Hiei scowled at the short, elderly figure who confronted him on the bank where he had stopped to wash the blood off himself and his clothing. His cloak hung from a nearby branch, drying in the late afternoon sun. His sword, carefully polished, lay sheathed against the same tree's trunk.

"Hn."

Ignoring the old crone, he wrung the water out, the pinkish tinge making him frown. Plunging the sturdy black fabric back into the stream, he squeezed again, watching as the last of the blood was finally swept away by the running water. He knelt naked on the rock above the creek, but was hardly self-conscious, even with the old bat standing there.

"What chance will she have against stronger demons if she doesn't get the opportunity to test herself against lesser foes?"

"And what concern of that is mine, witch?" he growled, taking his anger out on his clothing by squeezing the last of the water free with a savage twist.

"Hmph." Genkai crossed her arms. "Think I don't have eyes in my head, boy?"

Hiei stood up, his pants balled into one fist as he glared at the interfering hag. "You want her for the tournament."

Genkai gave his naked body a slow perusal, one brow quirking up in amusement as he made no move to cover himself or acknowledge her candid appraisal. "So you guessed my evil plan, then, Jaganshi?"

Ignoring the reference to his third eye, which was bared, the white bandana he usually covered it with now hanging up there with his cloak, Hiei scowled. "_That_ girl has no business being in the Dark Tournament."

"And you do?"

"I," Hiei spat, "can take care of myself."

"Hmph. Think any of you are truly ready for that consummate bloodbath? You think too highly of yourselves."

"You should know, priestess." Hiei sneered. "It wasn't more than fifty years ago when _you_ took part in that same tournament."

Genkai smirked. "And won, if you remember right." Her smirk faded into a sour look. "It wasn't as if I had a choice."

"As we do?" Hiei said sharply, irritated with the reminder.

"Whining about the fact won't help, and bitching about it even less."

"I will do what I have to," Hiei snapped.

"As will your teammates." Genkai jerked her head back towards the shrine, where presumably the others were.

"I'm not worried about either Yusuke or Kurama. They can handle themselves."

"And Kuwabara?"

"That idiot can die in whatever way he pleases," Hiei growled, turning away. "I don't care."

"Yukina might."

Hiei's bristly head whipped back around, his glare almost scorching in its intensity. "You go too far, witch."

"Hmph." Genkai crossed her arms, matching him glare for glare. "You forget one important detail, Hiei. Each team is required to have five full members."

"That is hardly my - "

"It should be. Automatic disqualification is instantly punishable by death."

"Hn." Hiei smiled chillingly. "Let them try."

"Ha! Your bravado won't work on _me,_ boy. You wouldn't be taking part in that damn tournament if you hadn't already realized that you didn't have a choice."

The temperature in the air lowered by several degrees as Hiei stared at the old woman, who only smirked.

"Your concern is touching, and betrays you, witch." Hiei hit home, as he knew he would. He pressed the advantage. "You once took part in that tournament. Who says you won't again?"

_"I _say," she snapped. "I don't have the strength I did fifty years ago, demon. If you hadn't noticed, I've grown a little old since then."

Hiei stared at the priestess, surprised by the her candor. Genkai suddenly looked tired, as if she bore more weight on her shoulders than she'd ever admitted to anyone. Such a revelation from the elderly priestess was startling.

Genkai looked away from him, her hands now clasped behind her back. He wondered what she sought in the distant trees, or if she sought anything. "This tournament isn't about me. At least, not anymore. Toguro…it's Yusuke he wants. Yusuke he's after. Don't you see, Hiei? Toguro won't stop until he gets what he wants, and everyone else will suffer until he does. That damn dimwit knows that, knows it in his bones, and he is going to do everything he can to stop him. As I have to do everything in my power to help."

She turned back to the fire demon, her look withering. "But none of that crap matters, boy, if the team can't take part because you lack numbers. And I don't see anyone hanging around just itching to volunteer, do you? I _don't_ believe in shit like coincidence. That girl is here for a reason - "

"_Your_ reason isn't hers," Hiei accused.

"True." Genkai smirked. "But you got a better one?"

Hiei remained silent. There was nothing, really, that he could say.

"She won't survive," he finally growled. "As she is now, she doesn't stand a chance. Not against what the Dark Tournament will bring. You saw how slow she was. She couldn't even take on the Four Beasts, let alone the Toguro brothers."

"She'll have to," Genkai answered firmly, then amended, "She'll have to learn to."

"From who? You?" Hiei scoffed. "She's not a priestess. Her spiritual awareness is minimal."

"It's enough," Genkai replied. "And no, not me. I'm too busy training the idiot not to be such an idiot. That Herculean task is going to take all my time. You can't learn the Spirit Wave in just one day."

Startled, Hiei stared at the old crone. The Spirit Wave? Was that what she hoped to teach Yusuke before the Dark Tournament? If the detective learned Genkai's legendary technique, then they might actually stand a chance in that damned tournament.

"Hmph." Genkai smirked. "Yes, maybe you numbskulls will survive. If you don't fuck up too early, and get yourselves killed in the preliminaries. It takes a lot of guts - literally - and determination to get through to the final round, where you'll still have to face Toguro and whatever nosebleeds he digs up to fill out his team. And believe me, they aren't going to be your average candy-pants. They're going to be tough, tougher than any opponents any of you has ever fought before.

"And that will take training and preparation. I'm already working Yusuke's ass off, and Kurama has been busy with Kuwabara. That leaves _you_, Sparky, the only one free to attend to our fifth teammate - Sango."

Hiei stiffened. "You ask the impossible, woman."

"Not if you're good enough, demon," Genkai tossed back.

"_My_ strength is not at question here, witch."

"Is it?" Genkai mocked.

"She's _human_," Hiei spat.

Genkai snorted. "So am I," she reminded. "As is the rest of your team. And that never stopped Yusuke."

"That's different."

"Is it?"

"Yes," he snapped.

"She's not Yukina," Genkai suddenly said.

Hiei's red eyes burned.

"Transferring your bleeding heart sentiment for Yukina on that girl doesn't do you or her any good. You can't protect _her_. Not that one. You'd be foolish to even try."

Hiei's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Genkai smirked.

His fist clenched before he deliberately relaxed, folding his arms as he drawled, "You forget, witch, that she might not even want to take part in the tournament. Not after she realizes what it truly entails."

Genkai actually laughed, a snickering snort of sound that set Hiei's teeth on edge. "You really don't know her, do you, demon? Ah, but you'll find out soon enough."

"I haven't said I agreed," Hiei snapped.

"Oh, but you will, won't you, Jaganshi? Just so you can prove me wrong." Genkai smirked, a knowing glint in her hazel eyes as she turned away.

His silence was telling.

Glaring at the old witch's back, Hiei angrily grabbed his wrinkled (but now dry) pants and yanked them on.

Unable to resist one last sally, Genkai threw over her shoulder, "Nice third leg, by the way. You might make a good stool with that thing."

Stunned, Hiei stared after the old woman as she airily waved. That crazy crone was just as much a pervert as Yusuke…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc., of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.

**FIRE IN ICE**

_A/N: The quote below is taken from Sun-Tzu's "Art of War." =)_

**Chapter Nine**

Carefully leaning her Hiraikotsu against the wall in her room, Sango smoothed her palm down the bone's flat surface, troubled thoughts turned inward. She jumped when Yusuke stuck his shaggy head through the door. "I call dibs!"

Puzzled, she turned. "Dibs?"

Scruffing the back of his neck, Yusuke grinned. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you don't know the local lingo. I was just claiming first crack at the shower - if you don't mind."

Still confused, but getting the gist of it, Sango smiled. "Yes, please, go ahead."

"Thanks. I stink." Yusuke's smile turned wicked. "Unless you want to join…?"

"No, thank you," Sango dryly declined as Yusuke pretended to pout.

"Only if you're sure…"

"I'm sure." Sango couldn't help but shake her head. The detective was completely incorrigible. And that pout, while appealing, just underscored how young he really was. While considered a grown man at fifteen in the Sengoku Jidai, Botan had explained that Yusuke was still a minor by modern standards. Well, so was she, actually, but Sango suddenly felt older - more than just the two years that separated them. Well, there were five-hundred-and-two, if one thought about it. Which she didn't particularly wish to. Although there were other things she _should_ address.

"Ah…Yusuke?" Sango asked, feeling somewhat nervous and uncertain why. Well, it was hard for her to admit weakness to anyone, let alone virtual strangers. But of all of them, she felt she had the most in common with Yusuke. He, at least, was human.

Surprised, Yusuke stuck his head back through the door."What's up?"

Carefully not looking at him, Sango poked a nail at her Hiraikotsu. How best to approach this? Well, she had never been good at subtlety. Best to attack the problem head on, and be direct.

Hugging her elbows, Sango resolutely turned. "I know you're training with the Lady Genkai to better harness your spiritual gifts, but you are already incredibly strong. At least, to me. All of you are. I _know_ Kurama pulled his blows today," she nodded at his startled expression, and added, "and I know how skilled a demon has to be to instantly teleport themselves - "

Yusuke opened his mouth, but Sango hastened to finish. "But…is that normal? For this era? Are you…each of you…what one might consider ordinary fighters? Have the skills of war developed so far that…"

Comprehension dawned, and Yusuke flashed her a lop-sided grin. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the door jam. "Well, what you might call war, that's…uh…one subject. But as for us…well, I wouldn't say any of us are _normal_. But I get your drift, and no, we ain't your average, every-day thugs. Kurama, he knows stuff I can't even imagine, but then he has some old fart of a fox demon inside his head. I wouldn't sweat the fact that he knows more taijutsu than - "

"I need to become stronger," Sango asserted, wondering if he might protest.

But surprisingly, Yusuke didn't. "Wouldn't hurt," he said frankly. "Did you even see half the shit Kurama threw at you?"

"No," Sango admitted, expression wry. "Kurama's _fast_. I couldn't perceive most of his attacks, but I felt them, in the air. And I know he was holding back."

"Hiei's faster," Yusuke offered, gauging her reaction.

She wasn't happy, knowing that was probably true, and also knowing that Yusuke wasn't admitting his own abilities. If the boy was strong enough to see Kurama's attacks then that meant he was fast enough to counter them.

"Most of the time, I was just guessing," Sango confessed, hating the fact. But that just fueled her determination. And once determined, she wasn't one to be deterred.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Guessing?" Throwing his head back, he abruptly started laughing. "_Guessing?"_

"I don't see what's so funny." Sango drew herself up, offended.

Yusuke waved a hand at her, his laughter dying to a few wheezes as he tried to catch his breath. "It's not you. It's Kurama. He's such a planner, always thinking three steps ahead and trying to cover every contingency. And you…you…just _guessed_ what he might do, and still managed to hold your own."

"Not entirely," Sango reminded darkly.

"Hey, you did good for what you could. And don't worry," Yusuke said, eying her expression, "you'll get better. Genkai will see to that."

"So you think she'll agree to take me on?" Sango asked, hoping he didn't see how anxious she suddenly was. This was something she desperately needed, an anchor and a purpose in this crazy new world she now found herself.

"I think Grandma'd get a kick out of it. She likes torturing people. Damn sadist."

"The best teachers are," Sango said. "They have to be. They can't afford to give any quarter, because in a real fight, your opponent certainly won't."

Yusuke snorted. "Maybe. But I should warn you that Genkai might not have too much time right now to spare for your training - "

"I understand you are her special apprentice," Sango said, somewhat stiffly. "I wouldn't want to take her attention away from you - "

"Please! I'd love getting a break from the old bitch, but you see, she has this incredibly annoying belief that I need to train 24-7. She keeps harping that the Dark Tournament's only two months away, yadda yadda, nag, nag." Yusuke pulled a face.

"What _is_ the Dark Tournament?" Sango asked curiously. "Everyone keeps hinting about it, but they haven't explained."

"Ah, well," Yusuke shrugged, looking uncomfortable, "it's a karate tournament, sort of, we all got invited to. Except it's not exactly an invitation you can turn down. Participation is mandatory, or the Yukuza come calling."

"Yukuza?"

"You really don't know much, do you?" Yusuke gave her a baffled look, then scrubbed his hands over his face. "Aw, crap. I didn't mean that like it sounded. Of course you don't know anything. Hell, _I_ don't half the time. Kurama's the smart one. Me? I just like to fight."

"What's wrong with that?" Sango asked.

Yusuke cracked one eye open to stare at her. "I could really get to like you, you know that, slayer?"

What did that have to do with, as her father was so fond of saying, the cost of eggs in Edo? Though it was nice to know Yusuke didn't consider her an oddity like most men of her (admittedly limited) acquaintance. Still, his frank look made Sango uneasy, and she had the sudden urge to blush. Which was just ridiculous.

Stepping back, Sango suggested, "Why don't you start by explaining who these 'Yukuza' are? Are they demons?"

"Worse," Yusuke said shortly.

"Worse than demons?" Sango blinked, the idea completely foreign.

"Hey, not all demons are bad," Yusuke said at her dubious look. "Just the bad ones."

"Er…" Sango didn't know what to say to that.

Yusuke didn't see what was so confusing. He brushed the finer points aside, saying instead, "They're men. Rich men, who profit off other people."

"Like the daimyo?"

"Ah…" Yusuke rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Sort of, I guess. But they're not…nobles, and all that. I don't usually have any beef with them, but I _don't_ like it when they start messing with me and my friends."

Ah, loyalties. _That_ she could grasp. So it was a clan-thing, one against another. Sango wondered who had first instigated the feud, though if Yusuke were to be believed, it'd been this "Yukuza Clan."

"They took Hiei's - well, that part really isn't all that important." Yusuke avoided her sharp gaze, and said, "We fought this guy. Toguro. A big mother fucker. And I thought we killed him. But he…came back from the dead. Or was just pretending. He's sick like that, although I thought his brother, the 'Elder Toguro' was the freaky one."

There was a lot the young man wasn't saying, but Sango didn't press for more information. There was a look in his eyes, one that told her that Yusuke, so brash and confident, was actually afraid of this Toguro. Not that he would let that stop him. Not by the determination in his intense brown eyes, or the stubborn set of his jaw, which was clenched so tight a slight tic developed along his cheek.

Sango could admire that. Facing your fears was never easy. Knowing your opponent was so much stronger than you, and yet also knowing there was nothing else you could really do but go ahead and face them…

She'd held that fear. Naraku, so much stronger than even the five best warriors of her village, including her father. A demon powerful enough to inveigle the murder of an entire village just to claim five of the Jewel shards. Sango had wondered, in her darker moments of doubt, what she might possibly do against such evil. But she also knew, in the grim certainty of her sorrowing heart, that she had to _try_.

"I," she swallowed, wondering why her throat felt so tight, and coughed to clear it as Yusuke looked over at her. "I'd like to help."

Yusuke raised a thick brow.

"I know it isn't much," Sango said, suddenly seized by urgency. It was as if, denied Naraku, she might somehow redeem herself by helping him. And in a strange way, everything started to make sense.

Yusuke rubbed the side of his nose with a forefinger. "Ah, I don't think there's anything really that you - "

"Yes, there is," she insisted, and then quickly amended, "Or there will be. Else why was I frozen for five hundred years, and you the ones to find me? I don't always understand the gods, but there's always a reason for - "

"You have more faith than I do," Yusuke broke in shortly.

Surprised, Sango said, "But you work for Yama, the King of the Overworld - "

"Not entirely. I work for his son, remember? Old Diaper Pants. And I don't entirely trust him."

"But…" Sango was truly at a loss. Yusuke's skepticism was so utterly alien to her. Respect for the gods was bred into her from earliest childhood. One didn't question what the kami intended, one just believed they had men's best interests at heart. Although a part of her, a small, oh-so-tiny part, wondered why they allowed such senseless death like the murder of her village. Or allowed such evil like Naraku - or this Toguro, presumably - to exist in the first place. Her father's simple answer, to test humanity's loyalty and perseverance, just didn't stand up to the loss in her heart. Not always.

But that was just the selfish part of her. The other part, the one that knew, bone-deep, right from wrong…that part was almost scandalized by Yusuke's cynicism.

"Ah, cripes, it doesn't matter, does it? If you believe it, then that's all there is to it. And maybe you have a point. It was rather convenient Hiei and Kurama found you in Tarukane's vaults - he's the guy who hired Toguro and started all this mess in the first place. Maybe Koenma does have a hand in it, something _I'd_ sure like to know."

Yusuke abruptly glared over his shoulder."Well, lookie there. And just right on time, huh? Hello, Botan."

"Er, hello." Botan blinked at his expression. Then, catching a whiff of the Spirit Detective, she fanned the air. "Oh! Yusuke! Don't you think it's past time for a shower? You shouldn't sit in your sweat like that, you might catch a chill."

"Yeah, that'd stink."

Wrinkling her nose at his sarcasm, the ferry-girl made a shooing motion. "Well, toodaloo, and off with you! I have to talk to Sango for a minute. In private. Girl stuff, and all that."

"How convenient," Yusuke said dryly. "Caught a bit of our conversation, did you?"

Botan blinked. "Now what are you going on about now?"

"Uh-huh," Yusuke drawled. "You just _happen_ to show up right when Sango was asking about the Dark Tournament."

"The Dark Tournament?"

Yusuke scowled. "Yeah, Botan. The Dark Tournament. The demon death-match held every five years, remember? The one less than two months away, and the one we still need a fifth fighter for. Sango, here, just volunteered."

"Really?" Botan turned wide pink eyes on the slayer, who nodded. The ferry-girl frowned.

"Are you sure you want to?" she asked. Yusuke did a double-take.

Sango nodded. "Yes. I think…it might make sense of all this." She waved her hand to indicate not just the room, but her presence within it.

Botan's brows came down as she chewed her lip for a long, quiet moment. Then she surprised them both by suddenly clapping her hands and smiling. "Why, I think that's a _capital_ idea!"

"Of course you do." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "As if you didn't know that was exactly what she was going to do all along."

"What are you talking about?" Botan peered up at the detective, frowning. "I just came by to ask Sango what brand of tampon she prefers. I'm about to go to the store, and it just occurred to me that…"

Yusuke got a peculiar look on his face.

"What's a tampon?" Sango asked.

"Why, it's - " Botan turned to her, happy to explain.

"Okay, that's my cue." Blanching, Yusuke fled.

ooOOOoo

As soon as the detective was gone, Botan said, "Are you really certain about all this, Sango? You know, the Dark Tournament, it's…well, it's…"

"Yes. I think there might be a reason for everything now."

Botan frowned, not sure if that were true. But if it helped the girl to accept her fate, then who was she to stop her?

"I have a few preparations to make," Sango murmured, tapping a finger against her pursed lips. Botan watched curiously as the slayer pulled various items from odd spots about her uniform, laying them on the bed. Sango frowned when she opened a small seashell that strangely reminded the ferry-girl of a cosmetics case. She ran a calloused thumb across the hardened, waxy substance inside.

"What's that?" Botan asked, drawing closer so she might look over the taijiya's shoulder.

"Useless," Sango wryly replied. "It wasn't waterproof." Still holding the opened seashell, the taijiya turned to face the blue-haired girl. "Didn't you say you were about to go to the store? That's like a market, isn't it?"

"Yes…"

"Would they have any bintsuke-abura wax?"

Botan blinked. "Like the geisha wear?"

"What's a geisha?" Sango asked.

Folding both hands over the other girl's, which closed the seashell with a tiny click, Botan drew her over to the bed so they could sit down. "We have a _lot_ to discuss, don't we?"

ooOOOoo

Genkai wasn't the only one waiting to speak with him. Catching a distinct aura as he arched past, Hiei descended to the next tree branch, kneeling slightly as the bough swayed beneath his weight.

The late afternoon sun lit the kitsune's long, red hair into living flame as he emerged between the trees. He raised eyes as green as the shadows around him, his look cool.

"Hiei," he greeted with a courteous nod.

"Fox."

Kurama smiled in amusement at the title Hiei made greeting. "Thank you for stopping."

"You signaled," Hiei answered, noting sourly as the kitsune withdrew his jyaki and with it, the succinct signature of his power. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk," Kurama said bluntly, knowing how unwelcome evasion was to the acerbic apparition.

"About what?"

There was an edge in Hiei's voice that Kurama chose to ignore. Instead, he invited, "Won't you come down? I'll get a crick in my neck trying to converse with you up there."

"Hn."

Hiei's real answer was to abruptly vanish from the branch overhead, reappearing at the tree's base with his arms folded as he leaned his wide shoulders against the gnarled trunk. "So talk."

"I want to know why you interfered in the Dark Forest earlier, with Sango," Kurama began without any preamble. Hiei wouldn't appreciate it, anyway.

The shorter demon regarded him steadily. "Why did _you_ pull your blows, fox? That's not your style."

Kurama's mouth quirked at the demon's quick rejoinder. He replied easily, "It wasn't needed. I wasn't out to humiliate the girl, just test her knowledge of standard taijutsu as per Genkai's request."

"You call that a test?" Hiei scoffed. "That was pathetic. You're more ruthless than that."

Kurama shrugged. "When warranted."

"You didn't think it was warranted?" Hiei demanded. "I thought you were testing the girl, not indulging her human weaknesses."

Kurama didn't say anything, just looked at him. Hiei jumped to his own conclusions.

"So I was right." He sneered. "She's weak**. **Too weak to fight you, at full strength, during a simple sparring match, let aloneany _real_ opponent. She has no business being in the Dark Tournament."

"The Dark…?" Kurama started, surprised, and then nodded, as if answering some question for himself. "Ah."

Knowing the kitsune had discerned everything on that vague reference alone, Hiei said, "So you agree with me. She's too weak to fight in the tournament."

"Not…entirely." Kurama surprised him.

Hiei raised a thin brow.

"There's potential."

"Hn." Hiei's scorn was scathing.

"You do Sango too little credit," Kurama gently chided, then suddenly smiled. "Is that why you interfered? In the Dark Forest?"

"Her skills are negligible. She would have died."

"And that gave you some cause for concern?"

Hiei stilled, the automatic objection dying unuttered on his tongue. Reviewing his damning actions over the past few days (and how they must have come acrossto the others), his lip curled in disgust. "I've been a fool," he concluded tersely.

Kurama shook his head. "That's not what I - "

"Isn't it?" Hiei demanded, red eyes accusing as he looked up at the fox.

"No, actually," Kurama replied steadily. "Though I have been concerned by how marked an interest you've taken in the girl. Knowing how you feel about Yukina - "

"That is hardly your affair, fox," Hiei snapped.

"Isn't it?" Kurama asked gently. "I would like to think we're friends, Hiei. And friends look out for one another."

Hiei's lip curled. "I have no use for such a feeble excuse as 'friends' to explain away your interfering curiosity, _fox_."

Ignoring the pointed jab to his demonic nature, Kurama suggested, "Allies, then. Shouldn't allies concern themselves with each other's well-being?"

"I only choose to stay allied with you because I don't have any other choice," Hiei snapped, though the protest sounded wan, even to him.

Kurama only smiled.

"The tournament, remember?" Hiei testily added.

Kurama's smile didn't falter.

"Hn." Done with the annoying conversation, the fire demon prepared to leap away before stopped once more by Kurama's idle observance.

"You know, I trust her."

Startled, Hiei whipped around to face the fox, who simply stood watching him. The shorter demon denied flatly, "You don't trust anyone. It's one of the few things I actually respect."

"True," Kurama admitted with a fait smile. "And yet, I trust Yusuke."

"That's different," Hiei quickly dismissed, focusing on the true topic and accusing, "You hardly know her."

"We fought." Kurama shrugged. "It was enough."

"One match, and you know her so well?"

"It wasn't hard. She's honest, and direct. Almost to a fault. But there's no guile in her." Then, smiling at the memory of how the slayer had surprised him by pretending to aim for his manly parts - which he automatically protected - and then going in for her real attack to sweep him off his feet, Kurama relented, "Maybe a little."

"Hn." Hiei folded his arms and waited.

"She's too direct in her approach. You can easily read her intent, and move to counter - if you know what to look for. She's seasoned, and well-trained - " Kurama held up his hand at Hiei's sneer.

"She is, for her time. _Very_ well-trained," he emphasized, but added, "She just needs to work on her reflexes and timing."

"Timing." Hiei shook his dark head. "She's too slow to have fought any real demons."

"I beg to differ. Though I think she has fought mostly lower-class apparitions, those who rely more on their brute strength than any real finesse. And she has spent too much time working in tandem with others, maybe as a group or in formation. She's used to having her sides covered - a lot of the blows she missed where along that line. I confess, I deliberately exploited that weakness. One you will need to address."

"Among many," Hiei growled, then realizing what the fox said, his eyes narrowed. "How did you know that I…?"

"Easily enough. One, I am not entirely accessible, already having too many commitments. Two, what little free time I have I am spending with Kuwabara to try and bring him up to speed."

Hiei snorted, which the kitsune chose to ignore.

"Genkai is busy with Yusuke, and the taijiya has little spiritual awareness. Just enough for her to _be_ aware, which is more than most humans have at their disposal. The gift of Sight, I believe it was called in her day."

Hiei sneered. "Which was of little use against you, fox. She didn't even see half your attacks when you sped them up."

"Something you will certainly have to keep in mind," Kurama said, a trifle coolly.

"She's _human_," Hiei spat. "There's only so much I can do."

"Must I remind you how far Yusuke has come since his first days as Spirit Detective?"

"Yusuke is different. He has tremendous spiritual power at his disposal. Her 'gift' is minimal."

Kurama simply looked at him.

Hiei bristled. "You ask the impossible, fox."

"Only if you believe so," Kurama said. "'All men can see these tactics whereby I conquer, but what none can see is the strategy out of which victory is evolved.'"

"That cryptic nonsense won't train a weak human girl to overcome her innate worthlessness in less than two months, Kurama!"

"Then you will just have to figure out a way," Kurama implacably replied.

"Oh, I have a way." The fire demon's fanged smile was chilling.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc., of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.

**FIRE IN ICE**

_A/N: Couple of notes. One, the quote in bold below was taken directly from the animated version of YYH, Episode 66 "Toguro's Wish," and is not mine. Two, a certain insect mentioned in this chapter uses its brain to interpret what 30,000 lenses give it, turning regular movement into slow motion. I don't believe that was known in the Feudal Era, but the result is pretty much the same. Third, I made a major mistake in saying the Dark Tournament is held every five years. It's actually every fifty years. But as it's already a part of the story, I will keep as is. As a last note, I wanted to thank everyone for their continued support and encouragement. It really warms the soul. =)_

**Chapter Ten**

Fresh from her shower, Sango idly finger-combed her wet hair. Botan had yet to return from her "run" to the store, and Sango was too keyed up to take a nap like Kirara. Pacing the small room (after tying up her hair) only annoyed the small kitten, who shot the slayer a dirty look.

Shaking her head, Sango left to go wander into the kitchen, half-thinking that she could go clean the fish Kirara had caught earlier that morning. It was something to _do_ at least while she waited on Botan. Never one to sit idle, Sango felt better keeping her hands busy, even if it was just scaling fish. She ended up using one of her own knives, not truly suited to the task, but better than nothing. She felt too shy to go rooting around in the miko's cupboards, and the gods only knew what strange things she might find.

The kitchen itself was a wonder. Food was kept cold, preserved in the large white box that growled and hummed to itself like some animal. Opening it, Sango felt like she was invading the belly of the beast. There was the same running-water arrangement as in the bathing room, easy enough to understand. The "stove," though, baffled her. She couldn't figure out where one might stoke the fire, unless it was in the middle part, which was accessed through an oddly swiveling door. There was no ashes, however, or wood stacked ready to light. Better to leave it alone.

It was peaceful here - if one ignored the growly fridge - and the view out the window over the sink was nice. Sango watched the antics of several birds in the trees and lost herself in her task. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the miko yanked open the screen door with a screech of un-oiled hinges, shoulders bowed under the weight of what she carried.

"Here, let me help you." Sango hastened over.

"No need," Genkai dismissed, dropping her burden with a solid thud by the door. Stretching, the priestess knuckled the small of her back, which audibly popped. "Gods, I forgot how heavy those things are."

"What are they?" Sango asked, curiosity getting the better of her normal reticence.

"A present for Yusuke." Genkai smirked, toeing the bundle but not explaining. She eyed Sango's efforts. "What's that? Dinner?"

"If you'd like." Sango nodded, eager to repay some of what she owed the priestess. "But…"

She flushed under the miko's scrutiny, and admitted, "I don't know how to work the stove."

Genkai snorted. "Neither do I. I'm a terrible cook, but I can at least burn water."

Sango looked at her, not understanding.

Raising her eyes to heaven, Genkai muttered, "Gods help me." Dropping them back to earth, she explained testily, "That, girl, means I only know how to boil water."

"Oh."

Genkai looked at her.

"You don't get out much, do you?"

Sango's brow wrinkled. "Actually, I'm outside all the - "

"That's not what I meant."

Sango flushed, still uncertain of the joke.

"You always this serious?" Genkai demanded, exasperated. When Sango just stared at her, uncomfortable, she softened. "Gah. Don't mind me, I'm just a grouchy old woman. You'll get used to it."

"Yes, Genkai-sama."

"You don't have to agree," Genkai grumped, smirking as she picked up the tea pot. "Here, I'll make us some tea, and show you how to work the burners…"

ooOOOoo

Genkai studied the girl steadily feeding vegetables to the stew she was making out of fish and whatever left unspotted in the fridge. Genkai really needed to get to the grocery store, or spend more time in the garden. But training Yusuke left the miko little time for anything else. With the Dark Tournament imminent, she'd let a lot of stuff slide. And yet there was a part of the old priestess that thrilled to the excitement of it all. Things had grown a bit dull since Yusuke left after his initial six months of training as her apprentice. The quiet, contemplative life Genkai had enjoyed before meeting the brash boy seemed to pale afterwards.

_"You and I, Genkai, we were never meant to sit on the sidelines." _The deep voice mocked her as old memories surged. Memories that seemed to surround Genkai more and more each passing year. Funny how things _now_ kept reminding her of things _then_, with a poignancy all the more bitter upon recall, for they were as fresh in her mind's eye as if they had happened yesterday.

Getting old sucked.

_"Why? Why do we have to age and die? Why must we, as humans, be given such little time on this earth?" _

Because that was the way it was. Genkai had never felt the need to question it; there was a certain fatalism in her that _he_ had never understood. Never tried to, actually.

_**"I can't help but think our human lives are nothing but a cruel joke. Here long enough to know what we want, then…it erodes."**_

And now he was back, messing up her life. The life she'd created out of the cracked fragments of theirs. And just when she'd started to open up her heart a little, to let that damn annoying dimwit in. Finally start to _care_ again. And here he came along to mess it all up. Again.

_*Damn you, Toguro,* _she thought suddenly, acidly, angry that he would take even that from her, the bastard. Angry that he would bring Yusuke, so young and wantonly naïve, into what had been _their_ quarrel, _their_ fight.

And angry at knowing there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Nothing but prepare these poor innocents, so certain of their own immortality - just as she, and he, had once been. Genkai knew Yusuke was afraid. As was Kurama, and Kuwabara, and even Hiei, though he refused to admit it. And well they should be. The Dark Tournament - it wasn't for candy-pants. Facing a demon the size of a small barn had made more than one grown man literally crap his pants just before being crushed to death between ten-foot-long claws.

But facing that same demon, standing at only 4'3, and making _him_ crap _his_ pants, just upon sight of _you_ - that made it all worth it.

Ah, those were the days. Gone now, like so much else. But Genkai was willing to pass the torch, so to speak, to a new generation. If she got their heads out of their asses long enough to see the light of it. Starting with…

"You ever been to a tournament, girl?"

Sango turned, spoon raised. She met the old miko's gaze squarely. "Like the Dark Tournament?"

Studying her, Genkai smirked. "Ha. So you know already. Good. I won't have to waste time explaining."

"Yusuke…" she began, but Genkai cut her off.

"Doesn't matter." Leaning back in her chair, Genkai crossed her arms. "What does, is that it's less than two months away. You think you can be ready?"

The girl was careful in her reply. "I…would like to be."

Well, that was refreshingly honest. But still too cautious. "The real question is: _Will_ you be?"

The girl straightened, a look in her brown eyes that satisfied the old woman immensely. "Yes."

"Heh." Relaxing, Genkai took a sip of tea. Her eyes caught the slayer's over the brim of her cup. "It'll take a lot of hard work."

"I'm used to hard work, miko-sama."

"This shit ain't for the faint-hearted. The stakes are high, twice-so because you're human. These demons, they're out for blood. Men die in these fights, men who have been training for years."

The taijiya smiled tightly, her gaze unflinching. "I have seen death, miko-sama."

True. More than most. Genkai acknowledged that with a raise of her cup, then took another sip.

"I am not afraid," the girl added quietly as she returned to stirring the stew pot. "I know what is entailed."

"Do you?" Genkai mused, then shrugged. "It won't be easy. The training. We have to cram years into what amounts to seven weeks. I've got my hands full with Yusuke, which means I have little time to spare for you. I'll do what I can, but most of your training will be under Hiei."

The long spoon stopped in mid-stir as the girl stiffened. "The fire demon?"

Genkai hid a smile behind her tea cup as she said airily, "What better way to learn then with the real thing? This is a demon tournament. And _these_ demons won't be the kind you're used to. No fuzzy little caterpillars or giant rats gone amuck in some farmer's field."

"We do more than just exterminate the pesky demons plaguing poor villages," the girl snapped.

"Ha! And there's exactly my point. You said 'we,' as in _plural_. But in this tournament, you'll be facing off one on one. Just you and him. And he's gonna be a lot faster, harder and stronger then you can ever hope to dream, girl." Genkai stopped the girl's angry protest with a raised hand. "What _you_ gotta be is smarter, tougher and willing to risk it _all_ to win."

The girl's hot anger abruptly cooled. Her dark eyes were implacable as she said quietly, "What, actually, do I have to lose?"

Genkai smirked, but only said, "Better stir that, or it'll burn."

ooOOOoo

Sango stared unseeing out the window of her bedroom as she stroked Kirara. The kitten's spine arched under her hand, and the purrs steadily increased as the neko did an about-face on the windowsill so Sango could catch the other side.

"I have a lot to do, Kirara," the girl admitted softly.

"Mew?" Kirara queried, sinking back on her haunches to look up at her.

"To prove myself," Sango explained, rather chagrinned by Genkai's warnings about her "instructor." It seemed the fire demon had a few objections to including her in the tournament. Sango didn't know if it was because of her sex or her species. Genkai had hinted at both, and warned her that the demon wouldn't make it easy for her.

Which was good in a way. Sango didn't want any coddling. She was already at a disadvantage - indulgence would only make it worse. But a part of her simmered over the thought that a _demon_ who barely even knew her would pass judgment so quickly. Typical demon arrogance, to think everyone less then they!

Kirara growled.

"Well, every demon but _you_, Kirara," Sango conceded, gathering the neko into her arms and cuddling her to her cheek. The kitten purred like muffled thunder. Her black ears suddenly pricked as she peered curiously over the slayer's shoulder. Sango turned to see Botan beaming at them from the doorway.

"That is so adorable!" Botan gushed as she distractedly dropped her shopping bags on the bed. Coming over, the ferry-girl held out her fingertips for Kirara to sniff and then dutifully scratched behind the neko's ears. "Oh, Sango, you don't know how _cute_ you two look together."

Startled, Sango blinked, but Botan ignored her to coo at Kirara, who just sopped it up. "Oh, you are just the dearest wittle thing, aren't you, dahling?"

Kirara, like haughty cats everywhere, took the admiration as her just due, and when she grew tired of it, hopped down to go and inspect the crinkly bags Botan brought.

"Oh, no, Kirara, that's not good for you." Botan hurried to intervene, pulling the bag away from the curious kitten and emptying the contents out on the bed. Kirara immediately claimed one of the empty plastic bags for a bed. "I hope you don't mind, Sango, but I got a bit of everything. A girl can't have enough beauty supplies, I always say!"

Again, the ferry-girl had done too much. Sango didn't recognize half of it, even with Botan's "talk" earlier. She'd had a lot of those today, the taijiya mused, but tried to pay attention as Botan held up each bottle to explain.

"Hand lotion. Bath lotion. Face lotion. Oh, and skin cream…"

That…was a lot of lotion. Sango hadn't know they could be so specific.

"Facial cleanser. Make-up remover. Cleansing pads. Acne-prevention - that cleans the gunk out of your pores. Oh, and a mud mask."

Why someone would want to make a mask out of mud was a little beyond Sango, but she gamely nodded, even if her head was already spinning.

"Hair spray. A girl of the nineties," Botan solemnly advised, tapping the bottle for emphasis, "can't have too much hair spray."

The blue-haired girl suddenly frowned, tapping the same finger to her pursed lips. "Or was that the eighties? Oh, well, it doesn't really matter. At least you have it for when you need it."

"Uh, Botan, you shouldn't have gone to such trouble…"

"Nonsense!" Botan waved her protest aside. "But here's your wax, just as ordered!"

Gratefully taking the small, round jar Botan held out with a flourish, Sango unscrewed the lid. She rubbed the tacky substance between two fingers, pleased by the smooth texture, though it would require body heat to make the wax more pliable. She already had the safflower, thanks to Genkai, as well as the loan of a pestle and mortar. Both had been a bit dusty - the old miko grumbled she didn't have the time or patience for her herb garden like she used to, but had told Sango she was welcome to whatever she needed.

"Hey, is that gel?" Yusuke suddenly appeared like magic at the door, hair a little wild.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget you," Botan scolded, rooting around in her pile.

"That's bintsuke-abura wax," Yusuke accused, staring at the jar in Sango's hand. "That's the crap sumo wrestlers use on their hair. That's not what I asked for, Botan!"

"Well, then, isn't it a good thing I didn't buy it for you?" Botan shot back, finding her prize and tossing it over. Neatly snagging the bottle out of the air, Yusuke suspiciously read the label and then flashed her a brilliant grin.

"You're a gift from the gods, Botan." Reverently kissing the bottle, Yusuke retreated.

"Kind of you to notice," Botan muttered, rolling her eyes. Standing up, she propped her hands on her hips and rounded on Sango. "Okay, now I'm twice as intrigued on what you intend to do with that stuff."

"Well, you're more than welcome to come along and watch," Sango offered. Going over to the dresser, she picked up the neatly-wrapped package made out of leaves.

"What's that?" Botan asked, crossing over.

"Equalizer," Sango said, smiling smugly.

ooOOOoo

"Okay, that's gross." Botan eyed the pile of dead bugs on the bathroom counter with acute distaste.

"They're just bugs."

"Demon bugs," Botan said, shuddering. "And _dead_ demon bugs. Which you've been saving. Which is just…"

Sango looked at her.

"Ew," the ferry-girl finished faintly.

"You don't have to watch," Sango said, somewhat hurt, "if it bothers you that much."

"Oh, I need a front row seat for this," Botan said, perching on the side of the bathtub. "I can't imagine what you intend to do with those…things."

"Well, first I have to crush them." Sango shrugged at the ferry-girl's morbid fascination as she carefully picked up two of the dead dragonflies and deposited them in the small bowl Genkai had provided. Kirara watched the proceedings with grave dignity. Seeing as it was her efforts that had caught the bugs, Sango gave the kitten a grateful scratch behind the ears.

"Is that why you asked…" Botan gestured toward the small mortar and pestle, andvisibly winced at the faint crunching sound as the slayer deftly twisted the pestle against the bowl's porcelain sides.

"Yes." Sango said, distractedly adding, "I need a fine powder…"

Exchanging looks with Kirara, who sat on the counter beside her, Botan whispered, "That's still ew."

ooOOOoo

It was even more "ew" when Botan realized what the slayer intended the crushed bugs for.

_"Eye shadow?"_

"Well, it's more like eye-_opener_, actually," Sango defended, rather proud of her clan's secret recipe. The taijiya had learned long ago that the best defense against demons was to use their very bodies against them. Tradition held a demon's remains be burned to ash, lest the restless spirit come seeking vengeance. The taijiya honored their foes by taking only what they might use - they didn't waste the gifts given, and found use for what others could not. And dead bugs weren't the worst, all in all. Botan might well faint if she knew that Sango used demon spit to polish her Hiraikotsu, or learned what type of youkai dung made the best stink-bombs.

"What's the safflower for?" Botan gamely asked, trying to hide her disgust and failing miserably. "That makes a pretty red color, doesn't it?"

"Helps hide the blood," Sango distractedly explained, adding it.

"Of course it does," Botan said, looking a little green.

Kirara meowed reassuringly.

"Dragonflies have the keenest eyesight of all youkai, at least ten times a human's," Sango said, carefully measuring the amount of fine powder she was adding to the bintsuke-abura wax. She used the handy seashell, carefully scraped clean of all residue, to hold the resulting mixture. Warmed against her skin, the result could easily be applied whenever needed.

"There, done," she said, satisfied. Sango cleaned up her mess, washing her hands and carefully saving the various ingredients against future necessity. Wiping the bowl dry, she frowned thoughtfully. "I just need to test it."

Botan grinned. "Well, you know, there's a whole slue of boys out there if you want to bat those long eyelashes at them. Of course, Yusuke's pretty much taken, seeing as he's with Keiko, and Kurama….well, eh…"

The ferry-girl blushed, and wouldn't look at Sango. But then she clapped a hand over her mouth as an idea took hold. Blue eyes dancing, Botan said, "I know! I've the perfect test subject! Hiei hardly ever seems to notice anyone, let alone _girls_. But who better to test your new make-up on then that walking icicle? If you can get him, then you can get anyone!"

"That's not exactly…" Sango frowned, but Botan was already off and running.

"Oh, it's perfect! One look, and…meow!" Squinting coquettishly, Botan pawed the air somewhere by her ear in what she fondly thought of as her kitty-cat expression. Kirara gave her an incredulous look.

"Um…" Sango stirred uncomfortably, but then both girls froze as they heard the topic of their conversation make a low comment through the thin door.

"I just gotta drop off this hair gel," Yusuke explained as they paused outside the bathroom. "So, tell me, three eyes, how'd you get roped into training?"

"Hn."

"Well, that's encouraging." Yusuke dripped sarcasm. "Sheesh! Don't look so overjoyed. You get to spend your days pouncing on a lithesome young hottie while I get tackled by a dried up old stick of a crabapple."

"It's a ridiculous waste of time." The biting scorn that laced every word made Sango's grip tighten on the small seashell in her hand. "Training a weak, pathetic human who can't even hold her own against Kurama - where's the challenge in that? I should do us all a favor, and just run her through."

Botan's eyes rounded as she took in Sango's expression. The boys, heedless of their audience, continued.

"Oy! Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Girls have no business in the Dark Tournament, especially weak human females who don't know their place." Loathing, cold and sharp, cut through every word. "I'm content that one honest fight with a real demon will have her run screaming for the hills."

Sango's eyes flashed as she almost wrenched the door off its hinges opening it. Her face was dead white, two bright spots appearing high on her cheeks as her angry gaze swept the two boys with scathing disdain. "Is that so? Well, then, let me show you how a real woman fights."

Pointing her seashell at Hiei, all but trembling in rage, she snarled, _"I challenge you, demon!"_


End file.
